


Snow flowers bloom with eternity

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusHung, Austria being angsty, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical References, Includes SpAus, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recalling memories, Switzerland too, This boys pins too much, Tragedy, and other relationships, because Austria had married half of europe, developing of other relationships, not accurate historical stuff, very light angst i think
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Siempre juntos, ¿porqué fue diferente? Nacieron uno al lado del otro en tierras de flores de nieve, siempre lo fueron todo el uno para el otro. Siglos en donde uno de ellos recogía las piezas, los pedazos, del otro destrozado en batalla; cargando en su espalda  innumerables veces a esa existencia, recordando una promesa eterna.Pero la eternidad se rompió, y se separaron a pesar de estar uno al lado del otro.Un relato que comienza desde el pasado, recorrido de siglos, avanzando una eternidad para cruzarse en un punto donde ambos se volverán a encontrar.
Relationships: Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prelude. The nearest and the Farthest

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia de una pareja que encuentro adorable, y con gran pasado histórico. Si bien no será tan de ficción histórica como las otras historias que estoy trabajando ahora, tendrá un poquito de datos.
> 
> (No soy experta ni nada, sepan disculpar mis errores).
> 
> La historia comienza con un prólogo en el momento de la disolución del Imperio Austrohúngaro, pero el primer capitulo inicia en el pasado (su infancia), e ira avanzando a partir de ahí hasta llegar al "presente" o después de la segunda guerra mundial.
> 
> Es un recuento del pasado de ellos, principalmente a través de Basch (Vash, pero al parecer la forma correcta del nombre es Basch, que estaré usando), aunque se turnará la vista.
> 
> Quisiera mencionar o advertir:
> 
> —Mención de varias parejas con Austria (acorde a sus uniones históricas, por supuesto AusHung). No las desarrollare, pero se tocarán.
> 
> —Respeto a Basch (XD). No veo ni estoy de acuerdo con la super delicada y tsundere imagen que me dan. No sé si habrá contenido, ejem, explícito, pero tengan en cuenta que Basch no será su pasivo de siempre (o más bien no sera pasivo) xD

Él era de esa clase de _personas_ , de naciones, intentando que su pasado, sus rencores, y su inconsciente (terquedad) de atesorar promesas rotas, no le molestaran (aunque el pasado permanecía, _siempre_ volvía). Por más asidua que fuera su naturaleza emocional, aprendió a apartarse del mundo para ver por sí mismo, ocuparse de lo realmente fundamental, lo era _importante_ : la seguridad de su país. Aún si se quedará aislado de relacionarse con otras naciones.

Tenía mucho que proteger; su gente, y su, ahora, hermana menor dependían de él, de Saber tomar las mejores decisiones y mantenerse firme, lo suficiente indemne al caos a su alrededor, y a aquellos dolorosos, siempre presentes, recuerdos del pasado.

Aprendió a defenderse solo, a proteger lo que ahora es importante, o se volvió de importancia. Había aprendido a resentir lo que una vez atesoró, aprendió el cómo apartarse de lo que ridículamente quería defender.

_Pero... ¿Por qué verlo en escombros siempre le traía una incomprensible urgencia de ir a estar con él?_

Suiza era una nación, más bien un hombre de costumbres, lo sabía; ¿Sería esa la razón de sus ilógicos impulsos? Cuando era pequeño, ingenuo y vulnerable a profesar cariño hacia los demás, solía tender a protegerlo, no fue raro cargarlo en sus espaldas recorriendo colinas enteras; probablemente fue débil ( _lo fue_ ) y dejó que esos impulsos de ir a cuidarlo se volvieran costumbre; no fue nada más que una conducta, un aspecto arraigado por volverse costumbre, _nada más._

 _"_ _No fue importante",_ se dijo. No era imprescindible, _se repitió_ cuando todo entre ellos, todo lo que los unía, se resquebrajó poco a poco, hasta que no quedó nada.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que su cuerpo se mantenía empecinado en observarlo a través de su ventana? ¿Cómo es que su mano en su arma dispuesta a ahuyentar a cualquier nación en su territorio no se movía? <3

Pero ahí se encontraba, de pie junto a su ventana que tenía vista a su frontera, observando a Roderich; a quien _fue, sólo lo fue, (en el pasado),_ importante — _lo más importante_ —. El hombre se veía miserable, caminaba como extraviado, como si estuviera debatiendo algo, y se movía en ausencia de su recato de siempre.

Austria alzó sus ojos a la ventana y pareció sorprendido, un tanto confundido, de encontrarse vigilado. Por un momento, o eso creía, pareció decidir algo; moverse hacia donde él se encontraba, y casi creyó ver la intención del austriaco de dirigirle alguna palabra.

Por un instante, Basch contuvo el aliento al ver esa vulnerabilidad, esa perdida dulzura de quien fue su amigo. Por un _ínfimo_ momento creyó ver al Roderich de tiempos casi perdidos (por un instante quiso volver a verlo).

Tan pronto como llegó esa imagen, Austria dio un paso hacia atrás y se giró rápidamente para alejarse, dando la sensación de haber cambiado súbitamente de parecer.

En otras circunstancias, aún si fuera Austria, él habría salido apuntando su revólver y le habría advertido para que saliera de sus tierras.

 _Pero no lo hizo_.

Sólo observó, comenzando a sentir su pulso acelerado y la necesidad de saber las razones del aspecto de Roderich. Todo eso invadía sus pensamientos.

 _("Pero sólo era costumbre, una muy vieja"_ , se dijo; _"tampoco es que pudiera perdonar el pasado_ ", se recordó).

Cuando Lili, su hermana Liechtenstein, llegó a su lado despejándolo de su estupor y le contó que había visto a Austria, éste sólo pudo asentir.

—Pobre señor Austria —dijo Lili con genuino pesar—. ¿Estará bien ahora que su unión con la señorita Hungría se disolvió?

Y entonces Basch entendió todo _._

—Pero siguen juntos, sólo cayó el imperio —afirmó sin quitar sus ojos de su ventana.

—Espero que no les afecte —comentó Liechtenstein, preocupada—. ¿Deberíamos ver si está bien, hermano? Hace mucho frío.

Su mano se contrajo con el impulso involuntario, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de moverse hacia el pasillo y abrir un armario repleto de frazadas _. Roderich debía estarse congelando..._

—No —dijo escueto—. No es nuestro asunto —Sintió un ligero temblor en su mano, contrayéndose nuevamente con ese impulso.

Lili lo miró dolida a causa de la frialdad aparente en las duras palabras de su hermano. Suiza se dio cuenta de la expresión de Liechtenstein, y evitó esos grandes e inocentes ojos que lo miraban tristes por su reacción.

—Es peligroso acercarnos a otras naciones ahora —explicó el suizo; _intentó_ justificar a Lili, o tal vez no sólo a ella—, _especialmente_ a él.

Lili asintió con un poco de reticencia hacia la decisión de su hermano—. Tienes razón, hermano mayor.

Ambos vieron el paisaje ligeramente nevado fuera de la ventana, _solitario_ , por donde Austria había desaparecido.

Suiza no dijo nada, no pensó en esos dos —Hungría y Austria—, preferiría no hacerlo; y es que siempre ele resultaba amargo pensar en ellos, pensar en esa unión.

(Evitar a Roderich era/le parecía mejor, era menos doloroso así.)

Cuando se retiró a su recámara, sintiendo el frío envolver muy sutil por su cuerpo al cambiarse de ropas, y quitarse ese pesado uniforme militar que ya era su segunda piel, se dio cuenta que tan gélido debía ser el ambiente afuera. _Roderich siempre era tonto y descuidado_. Salir cuando helaba. Si estuvo más tiempo rondando afuera con ese clima, posiblemente podría enfermar...

« _Hace frío_ » confirmó cuando tuvo que tomar unas mantas extras, y esa idea lo llevó a una noche de dormir intranquilo. Donde únicamente pudo recordar un sueño, que más bien fue una memoria que Basch no pudo, o no quiso, reconocer como tal: una imagen de él intentando no quedarse dormido mientras vigilaba sentado junto a una cama, un cuerpo pequeño, un niño con cabellos oscuros que lo veía con una sonrisa y rostro enrojecido por fiebre.

De lo poco que recordaba sobre ese sueño, era la promesa de quedarse junto a él hasta que mejorara. Se levantó _despreciándose_ , desdeñando, esa debilidad de su subconsciente de recordarle fragmentos de su vida que no debía — _no quería—_ recordar.

Esa noche, y los días venideros, antes de una decisión que tomaría en consecuencia de aquel recuento de su infancia, se sumergió en su pasado. Rememoró cuando sólo fueron ellos dos, incluso antes de ser Suiza y Austria; cuando únicamente fueron _Basch y Roderich_.

Aquellos tiempos, y sus consecuencias, se le antojaban amargos, siempre lo eran; ¿Qué no hubiera dado por proteger a Roderich? _(¿Qué no dio por hacerlo_?) Hasta que todo se rompió, y la gente de Roderich comenzó a oprimir a la suya, o desear destruirla para mantener su poder y territorio.

Pero ver a Austria en un estado tan miserable, impulsaba a ese lazo roto a traer recuerdos, a llevarlo a ver día con día su pasado.

 _"_ _Definitivamente hacía frío_..." recordó nuevamente, días después, pensando en esa noche que lo vio fuera de su casa.


	2. At The Highest

Por más que le preguntaran, Basch no era de hurgar en su pasado para lamentarse, aunque nunca lo dejara de lado. Había nacido a causa de humanos que llegaron caminando kilómetros en tierras heladas, acostumbrados a la crudeza de la naturaleza y con profundos conocimientos de las criaturas que se cruzasen en su camino.

Nació bajo las nevadas y en brazos de su temprano pueblo que buscaban cruzar los Alpes en su misión de encontrar tierras adecuadas para asentarse. Su sangre provenía de antiguos celtas que con solo mirarlo entendieron quién era, _lo que era_ , y a qué estaba destinado.

Sin más explicaciones, que su ausencia de envejecimiento, los primeros pobladores que compondrían su cuerpo con su unión, su alma, le enseñaron un idioma (y a comenzar a entender el mundo); le dejaron adoptar el nombre que los caracterizaba a algunos de esas tribus: Helvecio.

Con el tiempo, como todo, los cambios se llevaron cosas, y otras tantas se olvidaron (en algún punto, su nombre cambió y se perdió en los siglos). Al final él mismo tomó un nombre en necesidad de ser llamado de alguna forma (uno humano): se comenzó a llamar así mismo como Basch, mientras se decidía el título y límites a las tierras a las que fue unido de nacimiento.

Con el paso de los siglos descubrió que se encontraba solo, otra nación había aparecido de manos de otras tribus compuestas por algunos grupos celtas hacia el Oeste; ahí fue cuando se encontró a otro inmortal conectado en cuerpo y sangre a una identidad común y tierras que conformaban su cuerpo. Al otro lado de los Alpes, en una de sus tantas exploraciones encontró a una nación en ese entonces, (muy pequeña, _demasiado_ , e indefinida); caminando un poco temeroso a los pies de las nevadas montañas.

—¡Oye! —Gritó él, frunciendo el ceño y con la intención de ahuyentar a ese otro chiquillo de cabellos oscuros que estaba cerca de su territorio—. ¡Si das otro paso, atacaré! —advirtió frunciendo el ceño y sosteniendo en alto una espada de hoja gruesa que él mismo había forjado gracias a los conocimientos de la cultura _Halsttat_.

El niño de cabello oscuro se sobresaltó notablemente al detectar la presencia de Basch con su fiera advertencia, y sus ojos violetas se cruzaron brevemente con aquellos verdosos antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y caer de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza en consecuencia, lo cual provocó que quedara lo suficiente aturdido para no levantarse.

—¡Tú...! —intentó continuar su amenaza Basch, pero se dio cuenta que el niño no se movía después de su estrepitosa caída.

 _"Es mejor así"_ pensó Basch, al ver que esa otra nación no era una amenaza en ese momento, y quizás no debía preocuparse, no con esa reacción tan penosa de esa nación.

Frunciendo el ceño, y con clara irritación, se acercó a observar esos ojos que le parecieron de un color de lo más extraño. Cuando se aproximó, comprobó que el otro chiquillo aún respiraba; no estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado, que no lo viera como una amenaza, no significaba que no fuera una.

_"Qué color de ojos tan extraño."_

Basch examinó con cautela el rostro ajeno. _¿Por qué se había acercado?_ Los otros territorios no eran su asunto, y no es como si tuviera que involucrarse con ellos, por más débiles que fueran. El rubio vio al niño inmóvil todavía en el suelo _(¿Esa nación realmente podría protegerse a sí mismo?_ ).

—Ya...Ya me voy —murmuró claramente adolorido el forastero enfocando sus ojos tan peculiares al rostro de Basch—. No vine a pelear, sólo exploraba...

Basch guardó silencio unos segundos mientras esperó ver si ese niño se levantaba. Tras ver el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía al extraño alzar la cabeza, decidió que aquel chiquillo no sería una amenaza, de momento _(¿Siquiera podría pelear?)._

— ¿Realmente no puedes levantarte? —preguntó Basch, agachándose para examinar donde se había golpeado el desconocido; descubrió con un estremecimiento una piedra debajo de su nuca.

Ellos eran más resistentes que un humano, sin duda; así que difícilmente esa herida podría afectar gravemente a una nación, pero, sin duda, el golpe debía haberlo dejado bastante aturdido.

—Lo siento, de verdad no vine a hacer nada malo... Lo que sucede que me siento mareado cuando muevo la cabeza —explicó en voz baja intentando sonreír al niño rubio—. Me iré cuando deje de girar todo lo que veo.

Basch suspiró un poco molesto con el problema que sentía hacerse responsable. Sin mayor explicación, sacó un paño hecho de piel con el que a veces limpiaba su espada tras cazar. Se puso en cuclillas muy cerca de donde se recostaba aquel intruso en sus territorios que acababa de conocer, y antes de hacer algo más, decidió presentarse.

—Soy Basch, y muy seguramente somos... similares —explicó el ahora anfitrión—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Tampoco eres humano? —cuestionó curioso, y sonrió al confirmar la misma suposición que seguramente confabuló al verlo—. ¡Pensé que no habría otros como yo cerca! —dijo elevando su voz claramente contento—. Ah, lo siento, mi nombre, o al menos el que me han otorgado, es Roderich.

Basch escuchó en respuesta mientras doblaba el paño que decidió usar para atender al otro.

—Me voy a acercar a tu herida, necesito que te sientes —indicó Basch con la pieza de piel que sostenía en una mano—. Sólo la limpiare para que pueda cicatrizar mejor si es muy grande.

Roderich miró con admiración la amabilidad de Basch, y sonrió cándido cuando observó a esa nación, que acababa de conocer, tan concentrado en ayudarle. _¿Podrían ser amigos?_ Él estaba seguro de que, sin duda, lo serían; el rubio le producía confianza y parecía alguien valiente. Era cautivador y emocionante encontrar a alguien como él; Roderich comenzó a pensar con tristeza que estaría solo en esas tierras tan vastas.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Basch —hizo amago de intentar sentarse, ya no tenía la sensación de estar tan mareado, pero todavía le dolía un poco. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano del otro darle apoyo colocándose en su espalda. Se sonrojó un poco apenado con lo atento que se mostraba esa nación con alguien que todavía era un extraño.

—¿Quién se tropieza para lastimarse así? —Refunfuñó molesto, aunque su voz fue un murmullo suave que acompañó en curioso contraste la gentileza con que limpiaba la sangre que pudiera quitar impregnada a los cabellos cubriendo el golpe—. ¿Cómo puedes ser así de torpe?

—Lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzado.

—Seres como nosotros no podemos permitirnos actuar así de descuidados —reprendió Basch, bufando irritado no muy satisfecho con la disculpa de Roderich—. Debes tener más cuidado.

—Gracias —dijo todavía avergonzado, aunque estaba más sorprendido al conocer a alguien que se preocupaba así por él; aún si fuera un comentario que Basch no dijo cómo alguna atención especial para él.

—¿Y dónde está tu arma? De verdad que no puedes mostrarte tan expuesto... —siguió regañando Basch, aunque en ningún momento le gritó ni dejó de limpiar su herida.

 _Quizás podrían ser amigos_ , pensó Roderich con ilusión.

Y fueron amigos.

(Y fueron todo el uno para el otro).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero les haya gustado, espero subir semanalmente lo que tengo escrito. 
> 
> No hay mucho de ellos, y todavía menos en español, so aquí estoy hehe. No es importante, por qué probablemente no haya contenido explicito, pero de ser así (preferencia personal) Vash sería el top, aspecto que realmente no considero crucial, pero hay personas que pueden molestarse por eso, así que mejor advertir xD


	3. Eternal flower

Con paso lento que guiaban pies fuertes y seguros, siluetas que se movían con parsimonia por campo abierto, siempre intentando buscando caminar bajo de alguna vereda de árboles que diera la suficiente sombra para cubrirlos del sol; en especial a su importante carga que se quejaba por el dolor de vez en vez cada que movía un poco sus brazos para cargarlo en una mejor posición.

En su espalda sintió un poco de humedad, que por el olor metálico suponía que no eran lágrimas ( _sus heridas debían ser muy profundas_ ). Apresuró un poco su paso para encontrar un lugar donde atender a su amigo.

Basch, décadas atrás, se habría avergonzado de lo mucho que se dedicaba a ver por el bienestar de Roderich —Podría ser en muchos sentidos vulnerable a quién había llevado docenas de veces a espaldas—. Trató innumerables veces aconsejar e instruir a su amigo en las cruentas artes de la batalla, sin muchos resultados; a pesar de las continuas derrotas, esa nación de ojos violetas rara vez dejaba que sus fracasos lo llevaran a las lágrimas. Un rasgo digno de admirar en sus continuas adversidades.

El sol tibió entre nubes y cielos claros le ayudó a ignorar el viento helado que revolvía sus cabellos; se molestó al pensar en lo delgadas que eran las ropas que Roderich solía llevar al campo de batalla con frecuencia.

Tras recorrer un largo tramo, Basch confirmó el significado de esa sensación fría en las ropas que cubrían, aumentando su preocupación; reconoció inmediatamente el olor a sangre.

Cuando llegó a un claro muy cerca de la casa que terminaron compartiendo, gracias a sus raíces celtas en común —vivían juntos por la difusa delimitación de su territorio, y la extensión de las familias que reinaban sus tierras—, con un profundo suspiro, se puso en cuclillas para que _Roderich Edelstein_ (Austria, que todavía se adecuaba a su nombre humano) se bajara de su espalda. Éste le sonrió con admiración y dulzura, como siempre hacía apenas veía el rostro de Basch.

—Sé que el césped está húmedo, espera un segundo —gruñó con total seriedad y cierta irritación en su expresión. Roderich bajó los ojos apenado al saber que estaba siendo nuevamente una carga para su amigo, _el fuerte_ Basch, (quien aún no decidía un nombre completo), y sin saberlo, se convirtió en su protector no declarado.

Basch en realidad se encontraba tan preocupado por la sangre permeando la parte del pecho de la túnica del otro, que fue indemne al efecto de su fuerte carácter en Roderich, y siguió con sus preparaciones para tenderlo.

Sin perder tiempo, se quitó su capa y la extendió sobre el césped con remanentes de las últimas nevadas. Ayudó a levantar a su amigo que, le temblaron un poco las piernas por el dolor, y colocó con cuidado sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros empujándolo con delicadeza para que se sentara sobre la tela. Una vez logrado su objetivo se sentó frente al otro niño con los labios aún fruncidos, claramente furioso.

Era lógico concluir que aquello le resultaría un fastidio a Suiza, una labor que no deseaba (era lo que continuamente preocupaba a Austria); pero la ira de su amigo no se dirigía a sus acciones, mucho menos a él. En realidad, Suiza se encontraba estresado y molesto a causa del daño, el peligro, al que exponía continuamente Austria. _¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo?_ ¡Si Austria iba sin plan o preparación a la batalla! ¡Odiaba estar tenso todo el tiempo, esperando saber si Roderich estaría en el campo tirado!

—Se supone que nací para pelear, pero siempre tienes que ir por mí, lo siento...—habló en un murmullo Roderich.

El niño de cabello oscuro, y grandes ojos de una rarísima coloración purpúrea, apretó sus labios y juntó sus cejas claramente adolorido de moverse, pero intentó acomodarse sobre la capa que le tendió su protector. Sus palabras causaron que Basch suspirara nuevamente; se sentía cansado de volver a traerlo a cuestas, herido nuevamente. Estar preocupado siempre lo agotaba.

— ¿Ahora por qué? —cuestionó Basch, la joven representación de Suiza—. ¿Por qué buscas pelea sí no se te da usar una espada? ¡Tienes que aprender a empuñarla si te quieres hacer llamar caballero! —regañó.

Roderich bajó sus ojos avergonzado, y eso hizo sentir culpable a Suiza. No intentaba reclamarle nada, mucho menos humillarlo, o hacerle sentir mal —por más crueles que fueran sus palabras—, únicamente quería que su amigo fuera más cuidadoso; le disgustaba ver lo mal que quedaba después de cada enfrentamiento.

—Si Prusia o las otras naciones vienen, entonces responderé y buscaré pelea —contestó encogiéndose un poco ante la fiera mirada de Suiza—. No puedo dejar que me invadan, al menos, no tan fácil.

Suiza negó con su cabeza, y estiró una mano para mover algunos cabellos de la frente de Austria para ver una larga cortada que casi le llegaba a un ojo; un poco más y lo hubiera perdido, aunque fuera una pérdida momentánea para alguien que personificaba en cuerpo y alma a una nación.

—Supongo que tendré que estar atento para ir por ti una cincuenteava vez –dijo Suiza formando un mohín con sus labios, buscando parecer enojado; aunque Austria sabía que muchas de esas expresiones era más bien afectuosas, y que se tornarían en una sonrisa si esperaba pacientemente—, y ayudarte a pelear; o enseñarte a usar esa espada de una vez por todas.

El rubio se inclinó para acercar sus manos a la parte empapada de sangre de la ropa de Austria; le ayudo a quitar parte de la túnica para examinar la herida que atravesaba su pecho. Mientras se enfocaba en esa parte del daño en su cuerpo, este utilizó un trozo de su arruinada capa para recoger nieve y enfriar un poco el golpe que tenía en la frente, cerca del corte del ojo.

—Perdón por arruinar tu capa otra vez, Basch —se disculpó Austria, mirando las habilidosas manos de su amigo romper tiras largas de la tela para amarrarlas alrededor del torso de Roderich y detener un poco el sangrado, al menos hasta que regresaran a casa para pedir un curandero. Roderich le sonrió agradecido cuando el rubio terminó su improvisado vendaje.

—¿Qué alternativa me dejas? —se quejó cruzándose de brazos, y se sentó a un lado de Austria para examinar la herida que atravesaba el rostro de éste—. De verdad que eres un descuidado —bufó en voz baja en molesto, aunque su toque era tan suave que le daba cosquillas al chiquillo de ojos violetas.

—Gracias por siempre ir por mí, intentaré esforzarme más en la siguiente ocasión —aseguró Roderich riendo con el tacto de Basch, quien se sonrojó un poco pero siguió examinando la herida e intentando limpiar con otro trozo de su capa la sangre coagulada.

—Supongo que tendré que estar más atento cuando te vayas a ponerle un alto al escandaloso de Prusia, o a Hungría... o tal vez deba acompañarte —dijo distraído, mirando satisfecho su trabajo con las heridas de Austria, que acomodó su túnica cuando Suiza se sentó a su lado.

—¿Volverás a ir por mí? ¿Realmente me acompañarás a luchar? —preguntó sorprendido Roderich.

—¡Deja de preguntar cosas sin sentido, tonto! Yo...iré por ti... sabes que siempre lo hago —respondió en voz tan baja que Austria apenas pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo.

El austríaco se acercó lo suficiente a Basch para tomar una de las manos de su amigo entre las suyas y apretarla conmovido.

—Entonces yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¡nunca dejaremos de ser amigos! ¿Nunca me dejarás, cierto? —quiso saber Roderich con una cándida sonrisa.

—Nunca lo haré —aseguró sin dudar un segundo en responder.

—Entonces nunca pasará —recargó su adolorido cuerpo suavemente en el brazo de Suiza que se avergonzó un poco de esas súbitas muestras de afecto, y es que siempre lo invadía la timidez al verse como objeto de ese cariño—. Porque las promesas son como las edelweiss, eternas.

Ellos eran eternos, así que Suiza supuso que sus palabras también lo serían.

Una de las promesas que varias veces mencionaron, _¿en qué momento se le hizo imposible cumplirla?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, siento la tardanza. El dibujo fue hecho por quien betea esta historia, pueden encontrar a esta también maravillosa escritora como Mile_Faraday en wattpad. ¿Que les pareció? Gracias por los Kudos.


	4. What can be gone

Como un muro impenetrable de acero, como la imperturbable montaña nevada que se alzaba indemne al tiempo, así era Basch; siempre firme, eternamente protegiendo su territorio de manos de forasteros y naciones, tendiendo a aislarse: no deseaba saber de las otras naciones, suficiente tenía con la influencia de Germania, que bien podía considerar su padre.

Él se convirtió en una fortaleza que no permitía entrar nada, de tener la oportunidad de impedirlo; sabía bien lo fácil que era ser invadido. Y es por eso que era un fenómeno fuera de norma para él, un evento que ni el mismo Basch comprendía la presencia de su único amigo: no era comprensible para el suizo el cómo Roderich no sólo entró en su territorio, sino que se volvió parte de su vida.

Por naturaleza, Suiza siempre buscó proteger, y cuidar, lo que era importante para él —ya fuera su gente, o alguien cercano—; de una u otra forma, su naturaleza gentil y atenta, que se ocultaba bajo un áspero exterior, le confirió como propósito auto impuesto el ser el primer guardián de Austria.

¿Las razones del rumbo que decidió seguir al proteger a Roderich? Dejó de preguntárselo, únicamente encontraba motivos sin lógica, respuestas que no quería entender, fundamentadas en pensamientos más nobles y de afectos aún inconscientes. Basch siempre adjudicó su dedicación a su amigo al deber que venía con ser un caballero, con las obligaciones de honor que aprendió al tener que empuñar una espada apenas estas existieron en su mundo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres muy bueno con la espada Basch! —exclamó sorprendido Roderich al ver los estilizados movimientos y las certeras estocadas que su amigo practicaba.

—¡Concéntrate! —regañó Basch, que lanzó una mirada severa a Roderich—. No vinimos a jugar; pon atención a movimientos, que ya has sido derrotado suficiente en estos últimos años.

El chiquillo moreno bajó sus ojos triste por hacer enojar a la otra nación, y asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Basch suspiró cansado, pero no dejó que ese rostro acongojado le hiciera ser suave; Roderich tenía que aprender a defenderse, incluso si un día él no podía hacerlo ( _especialmente si él no podía hacerlo_ ).

—Lo siento Basch, practicare más, lo prometo —dijo Austria con una sutil sonrisa, tomando su espada que descansaba olvidada sobre el césped.

Basch esperaba que su amigo tomara su palabra como una promesa, apenas había tiempo para enseñarle los peligros y secretos de la guerra.

Sin embargo, la próxima batalla de Roderich llegó pronto, demasiado pronto para estar preparados.

* * *

Roderich detestaba pelear, la espada le era pesaba y no lograba encontrar una posición adecuada para empuñarla; la pequeña nación tenía otros atributos, pero la inteligencia, o el talento en los inicios de las artes eran cosas mundanas y de poca importancia para defender sus tierras ( _era muy débil, lo sabía..._ ). Por esas razones y otras justificaciones, es que la joven nación no era ávido ni proclive a aprender las crudas artes de la guerra.

No obstante, Austria tenía que esforzarse y luchar sin importar su fortaleza, al menos si deseaba mantener su existencia en ese mundo, como la prosperidad de su gente; eso no impedía que se preguntase: ¿Por qué no lo dejaban de atacar? (¿de verdad esa la única forma en que ellos debían vivir?).

Sus jefes no tenían consideración en su apariencia infantil, lo lanzaban a la guerra sin mayor consejo que las palabras donde le conferían la responsabilidad y destino de esas tierras. Obligado por el deber inherente a su existencia, emprendió su siguiente campaña que terminaría como otras tantas desafortunadas escaramuzas que culminaban en batallas sangrientas.

Pero nadie anticiparía el resultado en una de ellas; las consecuencias y las marcas en su cuerpo fueron más allá.

Por primera vez, Basch y Roderich se dieron cuenta que hasta para existencias tan indemnes al tiempo como ellos, era posible llevar cicatrices, y heridas que jamás terminarían de sanar.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo que ver el cuerpo inerte de Roderich cubierto de barro y sangre no moverse ni un centímetro ( _con piel blanca, tan blanca..._ ); fue la primera en que vio esos ojos tan bonitos lucir huecos, y también fue cuando se hizo un cuestionamiento que jamás pensaría en hacerse: _¿Cómo era la muerte?_

_(¿Ellos podían morir?)_

Nunca había sentido el peso tan liviano y tan ajeno, de su amigo en su espalda al cargarlo, sensación que le supo amarga. En algún punto del camino deseó detenerse y abrazarlo, ver si así Roderich movía su cabeza parpadeando como si estuviese solo un poco adormilado; _nada más duerme, ya despertará..._

Pero Austria no se movió ni una vez en su camino a casa en espalda de Suiza.

Cuando Basch llegó a su casa, tendió el cuerpo de Roderich en una cama, y examinó las heridas como pudo para poder atenderlas, al menos en lo que llegaba el curandero que mandó a llamar. Vio los profundos cortes que atravesaban la delicada piel que sentía terriblemente helada bajo sus dedos, y con un doloroso nudo en su garganta, vio la tajada de la espada en medio de la espalda de Roderich; el corte corría profundo de manera transversal a la columna.

Jadeó agitado al ver la herida casi atravesar el cuerpo de su amigo. No quería imaginar el dolor que pasó cuando la recibió. Sin desear pensar más en la nula reacción de Roderich, se propuso a ignorar sus lágrimas reprimidas y limpió como pudo el maltrecho cuerpo que descansaba lívido sobre la cama.

El curandero le dirigió una mirada triste, como si observara a un chiquillo demente pedirle hacer un milagro donde ya no había nada que hacer. ( _Pero lo había, debía..._ ).

—Creo que lo sabes pequeño, no necesito decirlo —le dijo el viejo curandero a Suiza, que se sentó junto a la cama, con sus ojos fijos y firmes en el rostro horriblemente blanco de Austria. El viejo hombre no vio caso en seguir hablando; no cuando el niño tenía toda su atención en ese chiquillo carente de vida que descansaba en el lecho.

Pasó un día, pasó otro más, y Suiza permaneció a lado de Roderich, del cuerpo de su fallecido amigo.

Hasta que al alba del cuarto día, sus ojos temblaron con las primeras luces del día, y ojos violetas desorientados, como de quien ha despertado de un sueño imposible, se encontraron extraviados con los suyos; ¿así se veía quien desafiaba a la muerte?

—¡Roderich! —Saltó Basch de su silla y se apresuró a un costado de la cama para tomar en sus manos el rostro del aturdido austriaco. Examinó con ansia ese rostro que comenzaba a tomar nuevamente los colores de piel tibia, _de piel que albergaba vida_ —. ¡Maldición, Roderich...! —exclamó temblando ligeramente, agitó su cabeza para evitar que sus sentimientos se desbordaran en llanto.

—Basch... —murmuró ronco, sonriendo sutilmente a pesar de su confusión—. ¿Pasó algo?... ¿Qué paso?

—¡Qué si pasó algo! ¡Eres un tonto! —reclamó Suiza, recargando su frente suavemente sobre una de las manos de Austria que descansaba lánguida a sus costados sobre las pieles que cubrían su cuerpo.

Sí cedió con sus propias lágrimas a la sensación sobrecogedora de alivio y felicidad que lo embargaron, en el momento que la mano de Roderich se posó sobre su cabeza, éste último no dijo ni una palabra. Basch tampoco pudo explicarle que a pesar de ser una nación, había muerto por unos días, que realmente su corazón no latió, y su piel lo estremecía con esa mortal frialdad que la envolvió.

Pasó poco tiempo para ver las imborrables consecuencias de ese evento.

Austria no había nacido siendo una nación fuerte, pocos de ellos lo hacían; pero aquella herida que atravesó su columna se encargó de que sus piernas no tuvieran la endereza necesaria para soportar su peso durante largos periodos de tiempo (a veces le dolían si ponía mucho esfuerzo en ellas), acabando muchas veces en espalda de Suiza tras cada batalla cuando ya no podía estar de pie. También su vista empeoro paulatinamente al pasar los años.

Suiza, una vez que Austria logró salir de cama, se impuso como maestro para enseñar a Roderich como luchar y defenderse. Veía las limitantes del cuerpo de su amigo con dolorosa claridad, y decidió buscar en esas debilidades la mejor manera de lograr que el austriaco pudiese valerse por sí mismo, ayudándolo a encontrar otras fortalezas para al menos protegerse lo suficiente, para que eso no volviera a suceder.

Fueron días en que vio esa imagen del cuerpo inerte de Roderich tendido en silencio frente a él, noches largas en que a veces tenía que ir a ver si el otro aún respiraba. Esa fue la vez que entendió por qué la muerte era tan devastadora, y porque los humanos se derrumbaban ante ese hecho.

Basch, por primera vez, vivió en carne propia el cómo era ver morir a alguien importante.

(Y no quería volver a verlo).


	5. Wandering Letters

Para Suiza, _no_ , para Basch, Roderich lo era todo; ninguna otra nación tenía un lazo con él, mucho menos llegó alguna a pasar su frontera sin recibir daño. Pero las circunstancias en que se conocieron ya de por sí eran particulares: casi como si ambos no fueran más que dos niños normales, meros chiquillos humanos que encontraron en el otro, la oportunidad de huir de la soledad, de saberse amado.

Por supuesto, su lazo se volvió más complejo cuando los aspectos culturales y territoriales comunes se enlazaron, pues ambos compartían muchas particularidades enraizados en su origen, al principio. Vivieron tantas décadas juntos que casi olvidaron que ambos representaban territorios diferentes; tierras y gente que iba recorriendo un camino independiente del otro.

Fue doloroso darse cuenta, recordar, que eran entidades diferentes; dos naciones separadas. Cuando sus caminos divergieron lo suficiente, tuvieron que construir su propia casa: una junta a la otra, pero indudablemente separadas.

Roderich mostró lo mucho que eso le afectaba ( _¿Cuántas veces tendría Basch que decirle que no debía mostrarse vulnerable?_ ); y el suizo se tragó su tristeza; no se permitió nunca mostrar lo que sentía, las naciones no debían, o muchas veces no tenían el derecho de mostrarse humanas.

(Pero igual abrazó con fuerza a Roderich cuando este envolvió su cuello con sus delgados brazos).

Además, no había razón para mostrarse con pesar si sus casas estaban una al lado de la otra, _¿Verdad? Siempre habían estado juntos_...y Roderich hizo la promesa de permanecer a su lado. Bien su persona más preciada alguna vez dijo: " _que las promesas eran eternas"_ , como esas flores que los acompañaban a ambos desde su primer momento de existencia.

—No te vayas a molestar, Basch —le dijo Roderich en uno de sus cada vez menos frecuentes encuentros—; pero...pero realmente te extraño cuando no puedo venir a verte.

El chiquillo de ojos verdes abrió la boca varias veces intentando encontrar palabras para responder esa declaración tan honesta, típica en Roderich. Odiaba la inconsciente naturaleza franca de su amigo, pues lograba desarmarlo sin oportunidad de saber cómo responder a ese tipo de confesiones.

—No puedes estarte quejando, eres una nación, y debes ser digno de ser llamado así —reprendió, ocultando su vergüenza como siempre hacía con alguna reacción hosca. Austria estaba por demás acostumbrado a esa forma de ser de quien se convirtió en su compañero varios siglos, pero aun así se sentía un poco mal de ser solo problemas para el otro germano.

—Tienes razón, lo siento Basch —Roderich bajó sus ojos a su regazo cubierto del blanco de un ramillete de edelweiss, flores que sentía, los unía al ser capaces de florecer blanca cuan inmaculada nieve en la tierra de ambos.

Basch miró al moreno con una punzada de arrepentimiento por esa expresión triste que ocupó rasgos todavía notablemente infantiles. Apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas flexionadas para evitar sonrojarse, y habló desviando la mirada esperando evitar que Roderich viera su expresión.

—Puede...puede que haya una forma de estar todavía juntos —La voz del niño rubio bajaba de volumen con cada palabra que pronunciaba, y Suiza estaba seguro que su rostro debía de estar tan rojo que Austria lo iba a notar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Hay...hay una manera? —preguntó dudoso Roderich, pero con un tono esperanzado evidente en su vocecilla.

—He visto que los humanos escriben cosas que quieren decir en material liso, y le piden a viajeras que lo vayan a dejar a lugares lejanos —explicó Basch con cierta rapidez en sus palabras. Pero cuando echó un tímido vistazo a su amigo sentado a su lado con expresión maravillada, y esa sonrisa tan genuina e impoluta de alguien que todavía conservaba cierta inocencia, su vergüenza quedó de lado.

— ¡Es una gran idea! —Exclamó entusiasmado Austria inclinándose un poco hacia su costado para acercarse un poco a Suiza—. Así podemos siempre saber del otro, sin importar que tan lejos estemos. Es como si pudieras estar siempre conmigo —Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro, o eso siempre le parecía a Basch.

—Creo...—Se aclaró la garganta, y fijó sus ojos en una daga que tomó de su cinturón en busca de una excusa para dejar de mirar la bonita expresión de Roderich—. Creo que los humanos lo llaman "cartas".

Con sus crecientes obligaciones y batallas, que eran asunto ajeno del otro, las cartas se volvieron algo precioso para ambos; siempre logrando que olvidaran su soledad, su tristeza, e incluso recordándoles cuán importante era el uno para el otro. Cada semana, sin falta, a veces cada tercer día, apenas iniciaba el día, en su puerta había un mensajero con otra carta más, otro relato de una batalla, docenas de sentimientos desperdigados en a veces, extensos textos.

Podían ser cosas de las más mundanas, pero Basch a pesar de su naturaleza poco emotiva y algo ruda, esperaba con cierta ilusión, podría incluso decirse impaciencia, la siguiente respuesta. Y cuando las cartas se amontonaban, entonces buscaban un espacio para encontrarse.

Con la distancia, Suiza se dio cuenta el lugar, el significado, de Roderich en su vida; fue consciente de lo importante que era su existencia, al punto de ver con cierto miedo que la otra nación tal vez ya era irremplazable desde hacía siglos para él, para ese sentimiento humano que esos seres mortales habían nombrado como amor.

Sus encuentros también eran algo sumamente esperado por ambos. Hablaban de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente, incluso contando en ocasiones más de una vez anécdotas que ya habían explicado a detalle en las esperadas cartas.

—Mis jefes me han reconocido —le dijo feliz Roderich—. Como te conté en mi última carta, han elogiado mi estrategia de defensa; ¡Esto es gracias a ti, Basch! —dijo Austria, entornando un poco los ojos para forzar su mala visión—. Tenías razón. Tal vez no puedo ser como tú en el campo de batalla, pero hay otras cosas que sí puedo hacer.

— _Hmm_ —asintió Suiza satisfecho con el esfuerzo y logros de Austria—. Recuerda no forzar tus piernas, especialmente cuando el dolor venga o sientas punzar la parte baja de tu espalda.

—Podré ser una buena nación, no tienes que preocuparte por mí —Sonrió tranquilo ante la mirada seria de Basch—. Pero no sabes lo mucho que significa que pienses en mi...te quiero Basch —dijo el austriaco como siempre hizo desde que eran unas naciones con apenas unas cuantas décadas encima.

— ¡Deja de ser infantil! —alzó la voz Suiza girándose para darle la espalda al otro—. Ya no somos tan jóvenes para que hables como un niño.

Roderich no se ofendió esta vez por la agresiva reacción, ya se sentía cómodo lidiando con el complicado carácter de Basch.

Su lugar en la vida continuó creciendo en importancia, a pesar de que podían verse menos. No obstante, como toda etapa en la vida las cosas cambian; y todo termina en su momento, como no toda flor florece en invierno, como todo brote despierta en primavera.

—Estoy un poco nervioso, Basch —confesó Austria un día, cuando lo visitó a su casa—. Ha llegado una familia bajo el nombre de _Habsburgo._

Todo ciclo llega a su eventual término; no así los sentimientos, y algunos profundos amores.


	6. Innocence

Austria siempre profesó especial cariño, inocente afecto, desde que Suiza comenzó a formar parte de su vida. Roderich siempre lo quiso mucho, siempre le profesó amor; aunque nacido sin anhelo particular, de esos sin categoría.

Quizás un tanto ajeno a los conceptos humanos (y es que su trabajo como nación, como decían sus reyes, no era ser como uno), nunca supo definir por qué Basch se convirtió en lo más importante para él; no sabía explicar lo doloroso que le fue los cada vez más largos tiempos en que tenían que estar separados.

Austria, una nación, no entendía por qué había nacido con tantos, o más sentimientos, que un humano si le asediaban, si le lastimaban.

A pesar de sus dudas, de su inicial ingenuidad, y de sus dificultades lidiando con emociones de décadas y décadas acumulándose en el cuerpo de algo similar a un niño, una verdad prevalecía, un sentimiento noble le anclaba: quería mucho a Basch, más de lo que él mismo comprendía.

Su vida era sumamente solitaria cuando el suizo no estaba a su lado. Sus regentes lo criaban y preparaban para cosas que no entendía muy bien: algunas ocasiones escuchaba la palabra guerra, tratos políticos; y en los últimos años, con una frecuencia que le aterraba, en los pasillos de esos castillos que le parecían lóbregos, helados, resonaba la palabra _matrimonio_.

Le criaban, arreglaban, y preparaban: _le entrenaban_ , para uniones de las que él no tendría idea, para guerras que romperían. Las mismas que arrasaron las cosas que mantenía como preciosas en sus memorias, cómo en su presente. Sus lecciones se extendían muchas veces todo el día, asignándole castigos por fallar o saltárselas; los Habsburgo no estaban interesados en ser pacientes, los planes ya estaban en la mesa, con Roderich incluido.

 _"Tal vez es mi culpa..."_ Pensó agotado, aunque sintiendo más la tristeza de percibirse cada vez más lejos de Basch. Austria empezó a suponer que la dureza de sus enseñanzas se debía a sus fallos, a su ingenuidad todavía reticente a irse, y por el constante hostigamiento que llevaba sufriendo desde su primer momento en esa tierra.

Era una nación que podía considerarse aislado para defenderse, _¿Sería por eso que sus reyes buscaron desesperados poner en marcha aquello llamado matrimonio?_

Recordaba con dulzura, con reconfortante calidez, como logró romper con la soledad que le aterraba el día que se encontró con aquella nación: cuán importante fue el encuentro con Suiza en las faldas de los Alpes que le hizo pensar que había llegado a ese mundo para ser feliz.

—¿Lo has olvidado? —Regañó su Rey dando un golpe firme a la gruesa mesa de madera de la alcoba—. ¡Tus lecciones son tu prioridad! ¿Cómo es que eres tan irresponsable y mal agradecido como para irte a jugar por ahí? Tendré que ponerte un guardia cada que vayas a estudiar.

Aquella decisión le hizo sentir una presión en su garganta, un nudo que un poco más y le habría hecho llorar, como tantas veces hizo al principio de sus lecciones; como otras veces hizo cuando Basch se iba a luchar y tenía que esperar días para saber de él.

Pero él era una nación, y había prometido ser fuerte, aunque su persona más importante no estuviera a su lado, sería digno de defender a su gente.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente —respondió con una elegante reverencia, y un rostro que mostraba absoluto recato, expresión que había aprendido a poner a causa de que al parecer a sus reyes ese comportamiento les complacía.

Habían días en que ni siquiera podía sentarse a escribir un poco de sus pensamientos para enviar a algún mensajero, esperando llegara al otro lado de los Alpes en manos de Suiza. ¿Tal vez su amigo le estaría escribiendo ya alguna carta? ¿Esperaría la suya con la misma emoción que él? Le extrañaba mucho, y sentía que con cada día el deseo de verlo se le hacía difícil de ignorar.

A pesar de que su rutina se centraba en ser experto de ciencias y política, existían otras lecciones que le permitieron tomar alejadas de la obligación: pronto fue que se encontró con un instructor sobre música y danza; no fue difícil ver su extrema afinidad con el piano, como con muchos otros instrumentos.

Considerando el estado de su columna y piernas, era sorprendente ver lo grácil que era en el baile. A Roderich le gustaban mucho esas lecciones; a veces, cuando interpretaba alguna melodía en el piano para practicar, pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría crear la suya; poderla elaborar llena de sus pensamientos, y dedicada a cierta existencia a la que le agradeció sus siglos más dichosos.

—Realmente me encuentro completamente sorprendido de su habilidad, joven Edelstein —reconoció el hombre al escuchar la magistral interpretación de una pieza sumamente complicada que dejó en manos de su estudiante.

—Es una melodía espléndida —murmuró con suavidad, cerrando un poco los ojos para escuchar con más atención las notas que cada uno de sus dedos lograba interpretar. Su expresión era la representación perfecta de muchos de los miembros de la realeza. Cada pieza que ejecutaba, lo hacía pensando en Basch; cada día que transcurría, le extrañaba más.

Las veces que lograba escapar para ir a ver a Suiza, o este lograba escabullirse cerca del palacio para encontrarse con él, solía prometer que le tocaría su pieza favorita con su sonrisa reservada para Basch, su auténtica, (aquella que con sorpresa aún mantenía la candidez e inocencia de un niño).

—Espero un día puedas escucharme tocar —le dijo avergonzándose un poco de la expresión sorprendida de Basch que le miraba fijamente, aunque lo disimuló con ese temple aristocrático que tanto tenía que usar para evitar reprimendas—. La verdad es que deseo componer una pieza...una solo para ti.

—Con la docena de lecciones que tienes en el día, deberías descansar —respondió en voz baja y con el rostro sonrojado; observó la dulce expresión que adornaba el rostro que ya estaba comenzando a dejar los rasgos infantiles de la otra nación—. Debes cuidar tu cuerpo, no sé ni porqué viniste si apenas has tenido tiempo de dormir.

—Siempre...siempre vendré a verte Basch, lo prometí —dijo Roderich tomando una edelweiss que estaba a medio florecimiento su lado, y la ofreció a Basch—. Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Y siempre he creído que una promesa es tan eterna como estas flores de nieve.

Basch tomó la flor, torciendo los labios con lo mucho que las palabras de Austria le hacían sentir cosas que desconocía cómo describir, o controlar. Y esas emociones comenzaban a angustiar, pues se sobrepusieron a sentimientos de resentimiento de su gente con las decisiones de los Habsburgo.

Pero él... _él jamás podría odiar a la persona que más quería en su larga, larga, vida._


	7. Dearest snowfall

Basch siempre se sintió un poco responsable del cambio en ellos, de las consecuencias de que los llevaron a su separación, y de empujar a Roderich a convertirse en una nación que era capaz de unirse incontables veces a otros en un altar sin expresión particular; capaz de darle la espalda, y comandar un ejército para dejar miseria en sus tierras.

Fue demasiado doloroso notar ese cambio, y que esa inocencia, ese chiquillo encantador aún intacto de las crueldades del mundo, quedará únicamente en tiernas reminiscencias, regresando una y otra vez a su mente, muchas veces a sus sueños.

Si bien se arrepentía de haberle insistido Austria cambiar con tanto ahínco, su resentimiento iba dirigido a quien fuera, (es...), su persona más querida; culpaba con amargura de toda su tristeza, de su separación y la tragedia que hubo antes de la misma.

Sabía que eso pasaría, tarde o temprano la dulzura de Roderich quedaría perdida en algún recóndito lugar al otro lado de los Alpes, incapaz de salvar lo que todavía podía unirlos.

Aún, cuando su amigo tenía todavía el cuerpo de un niño, y conservaba esa peculiar torpeza que a sus ojos era adorable, Austria intentaba verlo como le fuera posible, aún si era reprendido por sus jefes (¿Qué clase de personas serían? ¿Qué cosas le enseñaban a su amigo?); personas de las que la nación de ojos violetas apenas hablaba, como si prefiriera no hacerlo.

En una de esas tantas reuniones, que con el tiempo procuraban hacerlas con mayor discreción, Roderich le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza sin explicación alguna. El austríaco se separó un poco nervioso de incomodar a su amigo, poniendo aquella expresión orgullosa y distante que usaba frente a los nobles, una que ocultaba sus temores.

—Viniste, Basch —dijo en un hilo de voz, casi como si alguna lágrima fuera hacer aparición en esos grandes ojos.

Austria tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a Suiza, que se dejó llevar por el impulso de recibirlo con tanto afecto, como cuando eran más jóvenes...y más libres (¿felices?).

El suizo no hizo más que tensarse un poco, y mirar con un poco de confusión al castaño. Suiza conocía tan bien a su amigo, que podía detectar con cierta facilidad cuando parecía haber algo fuera de lugar, o si había ocurrido algún suceso particular.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró Basch, acomodando sus ropas, buscando disimular un poco el rojo de sus mejillas. Pero no pudo evitar que su preocupación tomase control de sus palabras... ¿No se había prometido que lo protegería?

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —contestó Roderich sentándose a su lado, en aquel campo cerca de la falda de las montañas donde siempre había algún racimo de edelweiss floreciendo. Aquella expresión rígida e impersonal siempre le molestaba a Basch, y es que el austríaco la estaba usando con cada vez más frecuencia—. Sólo que...te extrañé, Basch —La voz del moreno tembló un poco mientras se volvía más suave, calmando a Basch al ver que todavía existía esa candidez que tanto quiso alejar de la crueldad de su mundo sin éxito.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, tonto —bufó estirando sus piernas sobre el césped. Los ojos verdes de Basch no pudieron evitar fijarse en el perfil repentinamente serio de su amigo; _"lo sabía"_ , se dijo, le ocurría algo.

Lo sabía, y todavía...todavía prefirió no decir nada, no deseaba presionar a Roderich; además que sus jefes también le pedían que dejara asuntos ajenos a quien le correspondiera; que Austria no era su responsabilidad.

También debe decirse que Suiza nunca fue de invadir la privacidad y pensamientos de otros, como tampoco compartió nunca del todo los suyos, ni siquiera a Austria. De los tantos errores que ambos cometieron, probablemente pesaba más en las palabras que se quedaron tras labios cerrados.

De las tantas cosas que los separaron, estaba el dolor guardado, y amor oculto.

Cuanta rabia y dolor el suizo guardó por todas las promesas rotas; tanto ajenas, como propias.

Cuánto enojo sintió de no poder proteger esa pureza a cualquier costo, motivo que pasó muchos siglos jurándose como propósito.

— ¿Sabes, Basch? —murmuró tras un silencio incómodo, uno de esos que estaba comenzando a hacer presencia con horrible frecuencia entre ellos—. Cada vez que cae la nieve y llega el invierno por mi casa, parece como si el viento viniera del otro lado de los Alpes, donde tú estás...eso me ayuda a no tener pesadillas, y recordar que no estoy solo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sentía un alivio enorme, pues esa declaración era algo que solo la nobleza natural del Roderich que conocía, _de su Roderich_ , diría.

—Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con poetas —comentó, intentando desviar la atención de esos ojos fijos en él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír casi imperceptiblemente—. Pero...si eso te ayuda con tus pesadillas, está bien; ¡siempre has sido muy delicado para dormir! —reclamó con la mejor cara indignada que pudo poner.

—Lo siento Basch, siempre logro causar problemas —rió con ese tono tan perfectamente modulado que le obligaban a usar sus jefes todo el tiempo; Basch prefería esa risa dulzona y algo extraña que tenía Roderich antes—. Pero realmente siento como si estuvieras aquí cuando cae la primera nevada, como si tus pensamientos respondieron a los míos, aún si estamos muy lejos.

—Tu sabes que solo tienes que venir cuando quieras buscarme, trataré de venir sin importar si no puedes venir ese día —La dificultad que Suiza tenía al intentar ser honesto, era una faceta que siempre le frustró desde joven notablemente.

—A veces cuando pienso que tus palabras son como los vientos nevados de los Alpes, y que éstas descansan confundiéndose con el blanco de esas flores eternas, esperando ser escuchadas —continuó, aunque esta vez sus ojos se fijaron con cierto agradecimiento en una solitaria edelweiss que se alzaba floreciendo en los inicios de esa temporada.

—Estoy aquí, solo debes recordarlo —dijo mirando el cielo claro de esa mañana; extrañamente, aquello fue lo que necesitaba decir, y de lo cual no se avergonzó como otras veces.

Roderich le sonrió un poco triste. Basch no preguntó; tal vez tuvo miedo de enterarse de un asunto que lo lastimaría a él también.

De una u otra forma, esa habilidad de saber cuándo el austríaco lo necesitaba, o tenía algún pesar, logró mantener varias de las heridas de Suiza en siglos venideros.


	8. Lonely traitor

Existían muchas cosas de las que Suiza no se creía capaz de confesar, y quizás nunca lo haría; entre ellas era el estar en vela esperando las noticias de su amigo al otro lado de los Alpes cuando éste iba a batalla. La segunda, las veces que hizo frente, que desafió, a sus jefes por ir en rescate de Austria; peleas que se volvieron más frecuentes conforme las tensiones de la gente de tierras austriacas, especialmente la nobleza, encontraba maneras de explotar a sus vecinos.

Siguió intentando hablar con sus jefes, convencer a los demás territorios que comenzaban a unirse bajo una identidad distinta a las tierras bajo los dominios de Habsburgo. Las tensiones simplemente aumentaron hasta alcanzar el inevitable punto álgido, una cúspide donde todo el resentimiento de su gente se unió con su remordimiento, con esa confusión que se generó de sus sentimientos aún incomprendidos hacia Austria.

No supo cómo tomar cuando Roderich cada vez respondía más a sus cartas, cada vez le daba más excusas para verlo; sin mencionar el cambio en el comportamiento del austriaco, ese no era su amigo: ese no era... la persona que juró proteger, que significaba tanto para él.

Fue demasiado angustiante para él, su alma se dividía dolorosamente entre lo que su gente deseaba, y lo que él quería. Miró con rabia todas esas discusiones con sus propios jefes intentando ir con Roderich, incluso pelear en lugar de él; por supuesto, muchas de sus peticiones fueron prohibidas. Los conflictos territoriales por culpa de la casa de los Habsburgo se hicieron presentes con frecuencia, al punto de que los nobles austriacos regían parte de su territorio, incluso cortando las comunicaciones para mantener bajo control a la naciente Confederación Suiza.

De una, u otra forma, gracias a todavía tener cierta apariencia infantil, ambos lograron evitar enfrentarse; pero Suiza sentía crecer su enojo contra Roderich al ver como no alzaba un dedo para ayudarlo, ni siquiera pronunciaba una palabra para defenderlo de los Habsburgo que tomaban toda oportunidad para aprovechar sus alianzas.

Entonces, llegó el día con la consecuencia natural de las acciones de la monarquía austriaca. Con la muerte de uno de los regentes dentro de su tierra, Basch vio las intenciones de un nuevo sucesor, lo cual levanto asperezas con un territorio en particular y los demás.

—Expulsaremos Zúrich, los demás estamos de acuerdo en darle la espalda a los Habsburgo —sentenció uno de los principales líderes a Basch—. Queremos unidad y fuerza; bajo el yugo de esa familia no seremos más que el territorio administrado de otro emperador. Zúrich se ha unido a Austria, en contra de esta voluntad.

Roderich se había unido a uno de sus propios territorios en su contra, _su amigo_ , su persona más importante... ¿Se armaría para intentar matarlo? Pero...ellos prometieron _, Roderich me prometió..._

_Él dijo, tantas veces..._

Sintió que el aire de sus pulmones abandonaba su cuerpo junto con su capacidad de hablar, su mano comenzó a temblarle cuando toco el mango de la espada que colgaba de su cinturón. A pesar de todo, de sus ganas de correr al otro lado de los Alpes y obligar a su amigo a que se lo dijera en su cara, se mantuvo firme, mirando al frente.

—¿Basch? —Llamó uno de los consejeros de quien dirigía esa reunión con los otros señores—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has comprendido la tarea de apremiante importancia que se ha otorgado?

—Por supuesto —respondió con fuerza, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, _lastimándose_ un poco más.

—Entonces, te es asignado encargarte del enfrentamiento a quien representa esa familia.

Sobre los hombros de Basch, cayó la tarea trágica que más temió; aun sin necesidad de ponerlo en las palabras exactas, sabía su objetivo: tenía que matar a su amigo; solo alcanzaría la victoria si lo veía morir otra vez.

Por ello, le quedó claro que no volvería a ver a su amigo de esa manera: ahora eran enemigos, y cualquier contacto con Roderich fuera del campo de batalla estaría prohibido, aún si nadie se lo dijera. Su destino a partir de ese punto consistía en aprender a odiar a quien amaba, a la existencia que pasó noches en vela pidiendo en plegarias a la muerte que no se lo llevara.

Con horror, vio la ausencia de dudas en Roderich al apoyar las intenciones de Zúrich de permanecer con los Habsburgo, ignorando el deseo de su gente, y por supuesto, las consecuencias que eso traería para Basch. Era evidente que ninguno sabía de las circunstancias del otro: eran ignorantes de las intenciones de los humanos que los regían; se encargaron de romper cualquier unión que existiera entre los seres inmortales que cargaban el espíritu de sus naciones.

Ellos no habían nacido para vivir como seres mortales, mucho menos para _amar_ : la _felicidad_ no tenía que ser necesaria para existencias tan imperturbables en el tiempo como ellos. Por eso, Basch fue entrenado sin descanso para dirigir un ejército, para proteger _únicamente_ a su gente como barrera impenetrable.

Mientras que Roderich, aún si su cuerpo y sus ojos fuesen considerados como inútiles, con nula destreza, para cumplir con muchas de sus labores en el campo de batalla, fue entrenado con extrema dureza, y toda ausencia de cualquier atisbo de amor. Sus lecciones, cada vez más arduas, buscaron no solo prepararlo para la política, sino separarlo de aquella otra nación a la que el austriaco se aferraba con ingenua desesperación.

Pero tenían que volverlo la nación perfecta, dejarlo listo para unirlo, de ser necesario, a toda nación que deseará formar alianza con ellos; lo estaban preparando para el matrimonio, tema del que Roderich todavía era ignorante.

—A veces no sé si sería más sencillo que fueras una mujer —le dijo una vez su jefe sin que su joven nación entendiera sus palabras, o sus implicaciones de estas—. Me es lamentable ver que no tiene caso seguir enfocándonos en tu entrenamiento militar; ¿Acaso no te avergüenzas?

Roderich lo vio estando de rodillas, jadeando con fuerza tras ser sometido en entrenamiento por el caballero que estaba encargado de su tutela. Su Rey, que se sentaba a observar con ojo crítico sus lecciones, miró con disgusto como afectaban sus palabras las primeras veces a su nación; en cambio, en tiempos presentes, el austriaco solo alzaría su rostro tras recuperar el aliento, para mirarle con la destacable dignidad del más culto de los nobles.

—Lamento mi falla, alteza —respondió con simpleza, sin emoción aparente, y con una voz perfectamente modulada.

Sus piernas siempre eran un problema en conjunto con su espalda; sus ojos con mala vista tampoco ayudaban, especialmente contra un caballero tan experimentado como era su maestro. Estaba cansado, _muy cansado_ , y aterrado de que pronto tendría que salir a buscar a Basch, con la intención de usar la espada en sus manos contra él.

—Qué horror ver lo débil que te ha hecho querer ser humano —dijo su Rey antes de marcharse con voz ronca y bajando los ojos al suelo al negar con su cabeza—. Esas décadas intentando buscar algo tan mundano como la amistad con la otra nación fueron un desperdicio, y permitió el nacimiento de ideas absurdas en ambos. ¡Espero te hagas responsable, Austria!

Roderich sintió el impulso de temblar ante el sonido atronador de la voz del regente, que lo miró de forma impersonal unos segundos, hasta que se vio satisfecho por el control que su nación ya mostraba sobre su persona, aun completamente humillado.

Esas décadas, esos siglos que eran un _desperdicio_ , eran lo poco que le quedaba de Basch en esos tiempos que debían intentar matarse el uno al otro.

En su mente solo podía ver sus promesas rotas.


	9. Broken apart

No era la primera vez que Basch iba a una guerra. ¡Maldición! Su vida consistía, en las últimas décadas, en casi únicamente tomar su espada, y hacer frente a cualquiera que estuviera deseando cruzar sus tierras con intenciones nada amistosas. Para su desgracia, muchas de esas batallas fueron en contra de esos bastardos de aquella interminables familia de Habsburgo; ¿Por qué no dejaban a su gente tranquila? ¿Cuál era su insistencia de continuar asediando? Al final ya había dejado de saber de Roderich en algún tiempo; sus promesas cayeron en palabras vacías cuando este dejó de ir a verlo como acordaron años atrás. Por extraño que fuera, aún continuaban con las cartas que se volvían cada vez más escasas.

Tal vez la intención de esa estirpe no solo sería fragmentar su territorio, si no cualquier lazo que pudiera tener con la nación con la que creció, con quien estuvo antes, incluso, de que hubiese alguien que se nombrara señor de las tierras de Austria. _¿Con qu_ _é_ _derecho...?_ Ya nada de eso importaba; su gente era lo más importante, a pesar de lo asfixiante que era enterrar sus afectos.

Los días que precedieron a la batalla definitiva, la primera donde tenía el presentimiento Roderich sí pisaría el campo de batalla para enfrentarlo, no fueron más que un cúmulo confuso de horas, de minutos, que aumentaban su angustia, su culpabilidad de seguir poniendo al austriaco en un lugar tan importante, de todavía preocuparse de su bienestar como siempre.

La noche antes de marchar al enfrentamiento que pondría final a esa guerra, y con seguridad, a las intenciones abusivas de esa corrupta familia, Basch no pudo más que observar el techo rehuyendo de sus pensamientos, incapaz de dormir.

Extrañamente, los cielos claros los acompañaron cuando recorrió planicies descubiertas para llegar a donde el ejército de Austria avanzaba; los generales del suyo le informaron lo que sabía le esperaba, lo que más había temido, aquella certeza que anheló, se convirtiera en un error.

—Vienen hacia acá, lo mejor es esperarlos para cerrarles el paso —le dijo uno de los soldados de más alto rango al adolescente que guiaba el ejército con impresionante aplomo—. Señor...

—Sí, te estoy escuchando —dijo Basch intentando distraerse con la plácida vista del verdor de los campos y los vientos suaves.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó nervioso el general—. También nos informa que viene con ellos, a la cabeza, un joven de su...edad. ¿Puede ser...?

—No necesitamos perder tiempo con suposiciones; organicen la escuadra para detener la ofensiva y planear la nuestra —interrumpió, dedicándole una mirada que heló la piel al soldado—. Yo me encargare de ese joven.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras, los batallones se posicionaron con rapidez en espera del enemigo. El primer frente suizo mostró resultados favorables al aminorar las primeras escuadrillas ofensivas frontales con apoyo de algunos suyos dispersos a los laterales. Basch no sonrió, la guerra era, y sería, lo que más había detestado desde que nació en sus tierras; la nación simplemente esperó la presencia que menos quería ver.

Ya anticipó la llegada pronta de Roderich para enfrentarlo; lo que no esperaba, lo que más le horrorizó, es que aquel que cabalgaba altivo, frío, con mirada imperturbable, no fuera, no se pareciera ni un poco, a aquel chiquillo que aún le dolía querer, a esa existencia que se descubrió con desesperación todavía amar.

Quien fuera que le miró con ojos violetas e inexpresivos no era su Roderich, no podía ser ese chiquillo al que cargó tantísimas veces en su espalda mientras le sonreía.

—Ro... —estuvo a punto de llamarlo en un hilo de voz, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

El joven lo miró sin decir nada, únicamente lo contempló con temple frío e indiferente, con ojos que sintió egoístas y totalmente desconocidos, como si fueran meros extraños que ocurrieron de encontrarse durante esa guerra. Además de ese intercambio tan doloroso para Basch, no hubo más diálogo que ambos bajando de sus monturas, y tomando sus espadas.

Uno confundido, furioso, de que nada de esa inocencia, de ese cariño, que tanto se prometieron se hubiese perdido; el otro, sumido en silencio, con ojos orgullosos, pero carentes de emoción. A sus costados los gritos de la batalla se apagaron al centrarse en su oponente. Basch decidió tomar una postura ofensiva, lanzando con un movimiento lateral un golpe al hombro del otro chico, que logró detenerlo con manos temblorosas y dientes apretados.

Roderich mostró que su ausencia de fuerza y falta de pericia en el campo de batalla seguían, sin embargo sus sentidos se mostraban sumamente perceptivos de los movimientos de Basch, que apenas había logrado herir superficialmente en el rostro. El austriaco logró, en una oportunidad por el cansancio del suizo, asestar un corte en el brazo de quien fuera su amigo, su persona más especial, aquel que quiere más que nadie vivo en ese mundo; sus pensamientos no pudieron alejarse de sus recuerdos, lo que le hizo descuidarse y permitirle al otro arremeter con toda su fuerza contra él.

Basch tomó la repentina falta de concentración de Roderich como su oportunidad de acabar con eso, de evitar tener que llegar más lejos, y logró que el austriaco resbalara en la hierba húmeda cayendo de espaldas cuando intentó bloquear el ataque del suizo.

Por un momento, por un instante que creyó imaginar, desde el suelo vio al Roderich de siempre, el chiquillo asustado de ojos cálidos que siempre le esperaba a su rescate en el campo de batalla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando quitar esa imagen de su cabeza. No tiene la voluntad para bajar su espada que pende sobre el cuerpo del otro.

La batalla termina con la victoria en manos de Basch, logrando que dejen libre a Roderich con palabras que le supieron dolorosas.

—Dejen que regrese, ya está derrotado. Debe anunciar nuestra victoria a sus reyes. Los Habsburgo ya están fuera de estas tierras, no deberán volver a meterse nunca más.

Basch regresó con su ejército orgulloso, feliz de haber ganado de alguna forma, un poco de independencia; por su parte, la representación de la nación vencedora, se sume en su confusión profundamente contrariado; furioso, consigo mismo y sus sentimientos que continúan siendo devotos a su, ahora, enemigo.

Cuán difícil le fue no mirar atrás, no ver, aunque fuera una vez más esos ojos que seguían siendo tan bonitos.

* * *

Roderich pensó que podría estar sólo unos días, sin que sus reyes le dijeran nada por su derrota. Pero su vida continuó en su árida rutina dentro del palacio, con sus estrictas lecciones de siempre que simplemente no le dejaron intentar sobrellevar su tristeza, su repentina soledad de saberse odiado por la única persona que siempre estuvo a su lado por razones diferentes a poder o política.

Aunque, el tipo de lecciones que le impartieron si cambió: empezaron a impartir clases de idioma, diplomacia, etiqueta, incluso baile; animaron sus prácticas de música con extraño entusiasmo. Pronto fue, que la explicación a esos cambios le llegó en forma de una carta a su rey.

—Los señores de Borgoña, han aceptado con buen ánimo nuestra invitación —dijo una tarde su rey, mirando a su nación con intención.

No tardó en que su vida fuera organizada en torno a las discusiones de esa visita, hasta que en una de las tantas reuniones de su rey con la familia de las tierras ibéricas, llegó un joven alto, de piel morena, ojos afables, y cálida sonrisa. Entonces, cuando su rey observó complacido cómo el extraño lo saludó sin pena, y este venía acompañando a una joven vestida en ricos ropajes, le dijeron lo que llevaba sospechando hacía un tiempo.

Aun así, le fue difícil escucharlo.

—Este es Antonio, un ser similar a tu condición, Roderich —presentó su rey, empujándolo para que saludara al chico.

Días después, anunciaron el matrimonio de María I de Borgoña y su próximo rey, Maximiliano I de Habsburgo. Roderich escuchó la noticia aturdido, miró con desesperación al chico, a esa otra nación, que negó con una sonrisa apenada a la súplica implícita del otro.

—Con esto —anunció Maximiliano, durante una suntuosa comida con motivo de celebrar la unión—, nuestras naciones quedan enlazadas, unidas bajo los sagrados lazos de un matrimonio.

Ese día, como si fuera lo único que le quedaba, escribió con manos temblorosas una carta llena de amargura y súplicas de encontrarse, aunque le mostrará desprecio en el encuentro, una vez más a Basch; lamentable fue, que debido a la vigilancia de sirvientes de confianza de su rey, la misiva logró llegar a las manos del monarca.

—¿¡Cómo osas humillarnos así, Austria!? —le gritó el rey en una visita privada a su habitación; la nación no hizo más que encogerse, apenas manteniendo su fachada impersonal del más controlado de los nobles.

Basch recordaría sintiéndose humillado y traicionado, como siguió enviando cartas que nunca más tuvieron respuesta a Roderich; reconocía que algunos de sus mensajes eran reclamos llenos de resentimientos por las tantas guerras que precedieron a la de Zúrich, algunas otras fueron palabras sinceras, aunque disimuladas, de preocupación, de cariño.

No obstante, Basch jamás volvió a recibir una carta de Roderich.

Con desgraciado éxito, la carta que cargaba todo el rencor de Basch si llegó a su destino, enterrando con ella la poca esperanza de uno de ellos en esperar que un poco de su amor hubiera sobrevivido.


	10. Goodbye sweet child

Roderich se vio una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación; no pudo sentirse mejor al ver sus ropas ricas en adornos, hechas con el más primoroso detalle, buscando destacar con la elegancia de un noble; preparándose con su mejor aspecto para un asunto de suma solemnidad. En otras situaciones, aprovecharía la actitud dadivosa de su rey con el sastre para obtener algo más acorde a sus gustos; menos del criterio de sus monarcas, o a los de la corte española.

Definitivamente, las ropas confeccionadas para las reuniones con España siempre eran las más detalladas y formales que hubiera usado. A él no le disgustaba vestir de gala, o lucir la riqueza de su reino en las posesiones que caían en sus manos, pues, para una nación, fungía de un símbolo de prosperidad. Y de una u otra forma, constaba de tremenda importancia amedrentar a sus enemigos con todo recurso que tuvieran en sus manos; algunos usaban medios militares para imponerse; él, los reyes austriacos se volvieron expertos en ocupar la diplomacia y la opulencia.

Roderich respiró hondo cuando el sastre (enviado por los reyes españoles), que revisaba unas ultimas costuras al atuendo, salió un momento.

La boda de Maximiliano y María se acercaba. Desde hacía un mes, los preparativos llenaron sus rutinas. El intentaba dentro de lo posible, mantenerse un poco distanciado, refugiándose en su piano; Antonio, por su parte, parecía no fijarse mucho en eso, especialmente teniendo que ocuparse él mismo de un centenar de cosas como imperio.

El atuendo que le mandaron a confeccionar, fue una especie de regalo de Antonio, que insistió en ocuparse de esos aspectos, como gesto de generosidad hacia sus reyes. Para Roderich, fue más bien un gesto de imposición que de amabilidad. No obstante, con España todo era contradictorio; pues, durante el tiempo en que el Archiduque los obligaba convivir, la nación ibérica se mostraba con disposición a animarlo, y se destacaba como un conversador ágil, sumamente ameno.

Eso le hacía sentir un poco culpable en los últimos días. No le desagradaba Antonio, pero Roderich no se veía en la más mínima voluntad de dejar de escribir cartas a Basch, de quien, había dejado de recibir respuestas. ¿Le llegarían las suyas? Esperaba que al menos su amigo recibiera sus misivas, especialmente con todo el problema que le representaba escapar para encontrar con quién enviarla apena despuntara el alba.

No se prohibiría lo poco que le hacía mantener las esperanzas de volver a ver a Suiza, a pesar de la horrible guerra que enfrentaron, de todos los conflictos que sus reyes llevaban buscando uno contra el otro.

Un día, por los asfixiantes arreglos de la boda, no tuvo más opción que buscar a un sirviente para que enviara la carta; con unas monedas, encontró a uno de los más recientes en entrar a atender el servicio del castillo, y le dio unas monedas de oro con el fin de asegurar el éxito de la pesquisa.

Lamentablemente, su Rey ya tenía ojos atentos a sus actividades tras aquel desgraciado día en que le descubrió escribiéndole a Suiza. Nuevamente, el Archiduque entró a su habitación cuando todo el castillo se encontraba afanado en las múltiples tareas pendientes con el evento en puertas.

El regente austríaco entró en la habitación de un adormilado Roderich, que revisaba sus ropas del día; especialmente teniendo la visita de España agendada cerca del mediodía.

Maximiliano miró con severidad y una estremecedora calma a su nación, que se puso en alerta inmediatamente. Los ojos violetas del inmortal con apariencia adolescente, lograron sostenerle la mirada, aunque sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente.

—Me he encontrado con esto —El archiduque sacó un sobre cuidadosamente sellado de su túnica.

Habían intercedido al sirviente con su carta.

No pidió explicaciones, tampoco le alzó la voz como aquella voz; simplemente tomó el sobre con ambas manos en alto ante los ojos de Roderich que se iban abriendo en horror.

Maximiliano no cambió ni un ápice de su expresión dura, y rasgó con lentitud, por la mitad, la carta; una y otra vez se dividió el papel.

—Espero estés puntual al almuerzo con España, Austria.

La voz del Archiduque se volvió un murmullo ininteligible, lejano y sin importancia cuando vio los pedazos de su carta, de sus sentimientos, de todos sus anhelos, hechos pedazos, cubriendo el suelo.

Cuando su archiduque se retiró, él cayó de rodillas, y se acercó con manos temblorosas a los pedazos de papel. Quiso llorar, pero llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando sus emociones que no se sintió seguro de cómo hacerlo, o si se controlaría apenas cediera a todo lo que le pesaba.

Respiró con fuerza varias veces, y busco frenético todas las otras cartas que había guardado para enviar después, u olvidó compartirlas con Basch en el pasado.

Con un aspecto desaliñado, jamás visto en Austria, éste buscó a algún sirviente que le conociera bien; le entregó todos sus mensajes y confesiones en papel al más viejo del servicio en el castillo, suplicándole que si un día podía, que al menos buscara la posibilidad de enviar una de esas misivas.

—Es lo único... Lo único que le pediré —Le dijo Roderich con la voz en un hilo, entornando sus ojos para distinguir con dificultad el rostro del sirviente algo confundido, afectado por el sentimiento con que ese altivo chico, siempre orgulloso, le imploraba cumplir su deseo.

El sirviente tomo las cartas con firmeza, y asintió. 

___________

Su rey no estaba muy de acuerdo con la unión simbólica de dos varones a consecuencia de ese matrimonio, pero Roderich, de cualquier modo, fue obligado a comprender a detalle la ceremonia de las nupcias a realizarse. Maximiliano tenía una idea muy similar a otros monarcas: la personificación de su nación eran herramientas, donde no siempre aplicaban las morales humanas, según conviniera.

Mientras se preparaba con la túnica rica en colores oscuros y dorados sobre tela blanca para la boda de ese día, Roderich escuchó a aquel viejo sirviente al que le encargó sus cartas. El hombre que aún lucía sorprendentemente fuerte, se acerca a él y le ofrece un sobre blanco, con un sello que le es inconfundible a la nación.

Los ojos de Roderich se abren jubilosos; en su rostro, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. El chico dejó de lado arreglar algunas arrugas de sus finas ropas, y tomó el sobre con rapidez, agradeciendo efusivamente.

El sirviente vio, con amargura, como la expresión del chico cambio a una de desolación casi inmediatamente. Roderich alzó sus ojos al viejo hombre, y con voz contenida le pidió:

—Por favor, retírese.

La carta, a diferencias de las otras cientas recibidas de Basch, comenzaba simplemente de manera impersonal, con su nombre de nación:

_»Austria;_

_¿Tiene caso que te reclame todo lo que me has hecho? ¿Todo lo que has permitido a tu gente hacerle a la mía? ¿Qué tan fácil fue convertirte en menos que un traidor?_

_No debí confiar en tu juicio, menos en tu honor; las promesas de tu parte nunca debieron tener valor; tu falta de consideración a todo se muestra._

_Eres un desgraciado, aun peor que tus reyes, pues éstos desde un principio tenían sus propósitos claros; tú insististe en que yo tenía un lugar que nunca tuve, tú...«_

Roderich no pudo seguir leyendo esa carta, esa respuesta que tanto había esperado. Las palabras de Basch que tanto aguardó estaban llenas de amargura, de odio, y de todos los reclamos que el suizo había soportado decir hasta ese momento de sus conflictos.

Sus ojos, por primera vez en décadas, se humedecieron un poco, pero solo un poco, porque no debía llorar...

Suponía que, a partir de ese punto, debía olvidarse de Basch; extrañamente, a pesar de todo el rencor vertido en esa carta, no dejó de quererlo, _no podía_. No obstante, Roderich tomó una decisión: dejaría de enviar cartas y escribir para su amigo.

Si Suiza había decidido su camino, el también maduraría (como tantas, tantas, veces le pidió su persona más querida).

A las afueras de la habitación, el viejo sirviente pensó en la tristísima mirada de su nación, y en aquel encargo que éste le hizo.

Lamentablemente, el hombre no podría enviarlas, pero tampoco nadie las encontraría, pues decidió guardarlas al menos, triste de no haber podido cumplir con las suplicas de la personificación de su nación.


	11. Love no matters

Cuando se enteró del matrimonio de Maximiliano, y del propio matrimonio, fue un día cualquiera sin discurso que le preparara de por medio; como si no quisieran darle tiempo a asimilar una de las muchas uniones que marcarían su vida.

Simplemente le pidieron asistir en una mañana clara al salón del trono, y con la corte posando su mirada juiciosa sobre él, el archiduque le comunicó la decisión y unión en la que estaría involucrado. No vio aprobación evidente en la corte ante la mención de que él, de alguna manera, estaría casado con otra nación; probablemente por su condición de varón que pesaba tanto, cuando convenía, en sus acciones.

No era raro que esos tratos ocurrieran, y sabía, aunque no de primera mano, que él no era la primera nación en adentrarse en ese tipo de negociaciones con el fin de afianzar tanto como se pudieran alianzas con otros. Así, pues, una vez tomada la decisión, se retiró con una cuidada reverencia y se retiró con su impecable porte, uno que aprendió a perfeccionar apenas tuvo que valerse por sí mismo.

¿Cómo debería sentirse con su vida siendo manejada en manos de reyes mortales? A veces, creía, que los humanos eran malos por naturaleza a causa de esas vidas tan breves, que les llenaban de desasosiego; y a pesar de sus pensamientos, sabía que ellos como seres ajenos al tiempo, eran todavía más miserables, más ahogados en penas que podrían no terminar.

Con una sensación amarga en su alma, y la incertidumbre de su porvenir, aceptó la decisión a la que estaba condenado a obedecer. Esos sentimiento le hicieron ver con cautela, incluso con actitud distante, a España cada que tenía que encontrase con él; (en su mente, por alguna razón, aquello le dolía como si estuviera cometiendo una traición a sí mismo, y a quien le dedico cada una de sus cartas, de sus pensamientos...).

Las cosas cambiaron cuando comenzó a aceptar que España se acercara a él. Él, con un cuerpo de alguien dejando la niñez también, se confesó tan nervioso y confundido sobre aquella unión. ¿Tenían cosas en común? Fue la revelación que sorprendido acogió Austria como un punto de partida para, al menos, entablar una relación amistosa con la nación ibérica.

España era amable con él, perseverante en hacerlo reír cuando le veía encaprichado (extrañamente, comenzando a entender en su altivez su melancolía). No podía decir que pudo odiarlo por la sensación dolorosa de traición hacia Basch, pero, sintiéndose tan solo como estaba, decidió mostrarse dispuesto a acercarse a la nación con la que estaría casado.

—No poderos estar tan áspero con todo, ¿No estáis de acuerdo? La verdad es que prefiero intentar sacar lo mejor de esto —fue lo que le decía Antonio con frecuencia, y esa sonrisa que era injustamente fácil en ese rostro que enmarcaba amables ojos verdes.

Su relación con España no fue algo lleno de penurias, nunca algo malo en realidad (a pesar de los turbulentos y tristes últimos años de la unión entre sus naciones). Encontró la voluntad de quererlo, de dejar que se entendieran.

Lo único que le carcomía en añoranza, era la constancia con que Suiza volvía a sus pensamientos.

Cuando María y Maximiliano por fin se casaron, siendo rodeados por los miembros más prominentes, y necesarios, de ambas estirpes, lo sorpresivo, fue como algunos nobles suizos que todavía mostraban simpatía con ellos asistieron. Aquello hizo que naciera una esperanza vana, infantil, de que quizás Basch fuera, aun si se debiera únicamente por asuntos políticos.

Por supuesto, en la multitud solo estaban rostros extraños que le miraban, esperando ver algo que les permitiera, perniciosos, juzgarlo como la personificación de su nación.

—Vais a estar bien —dijo Antonio conciliador junto a él mientras observaban la ceremonia en voz muy baja.

Roderich le miró inexpresivo (a pesar de estar aterrado a sentirse expuesto). España suspiró acostumbrado al orgullo noble que el austriaco se esforzaba en ponerse como fachada. No dijeron nada más durante largo rato.

Austria vio a España tenso, probablemente tan asustado y tenso como él lo estaba (aunque su sonrisa permaneciera en su porte brioso); sintió, sorprendido, como la mano de la nación española tomó la suya con suavidad.

No se molestó, ni hizo amago de retirar sus dedos de los de la nación ibérica. Sintiéndose menos solo, agradecido, apretó muy, muy, gentilmente la mano de Antonio, que contuvo el aliento al sentir el gesto, pero dejó que su cuerpo se relajara al saber que no era tan indiferente al austriaco.

—¿Por qué no habríamos de estar bien? —murmuró Roderich cerrando los ojos, y alzando el mentón para evitar ver la expresión de grata sorpresa ante sus palabras.

Los días posteriores no hicieron más que buscara refugio en la disposición cariñosa de Antonio; pues, en ocasiones que pudo encontrarse con Suiza al ir a los lugares que frecuentaban cuando eran pequeños, éste le miró con el más claro rencor, desprecio, y decepción.

Roderich en parte entendía, _de verdad que lo hacía_ (¿Cómo podría olvidar la última carta que llegó a su manos?). Como nación, Suiza debía buscar alejarse de aquello que dañaba su libertad, como era todo lo relacionado con su viejo amigo, aunque el suizo jamás supiera cuando esas acciones en contra de la gente al otro lado de los Alpes le provocaron al austriaco.

Basch sintiéndose traicionado por la forma en que pareció Roderich darle la espalda, él se esforzó en hacer lo mismo, en mostrar un odio que le costaba todo de sí para mantener. Y naturalmente, esas acciones llevaron a Roderich a acrecentar su soledad, a intentar reprimir sus recuerdos de su amigo, aunque fuera un poco (solo un poquito).

Antonio le tendía la mano para ofrecerle afecto, él, pues, culpable de buscar consolarse (sabiéndose egoísta), aceptó.

No obstante, Roderich siempre deseó con fuerza el poder decirle a Basch la verdad de sus cartas no enviadas, de aquellas que en su terquedad llegó a escribir pero no se atrevió a volver a mandar para que llegaran a aquel que decidió guardar en lo más hondo de su mente, con sus recuerdo importantes.

Roderich siempre quiso confesar a Basch sobre aquellas cartas arrumbadas que le prohibieron enviar, que serían olvidadas con el tiempo.

¿Cómo podría mantener sus recuerdos a flor de piel, si le dolían tanto?


	12. To you, whom I can't reach

Para Austria, fue inesperado la fuerza y poder que fue adquiriendo el linaje de los Habsburgo; no solo dentro de sus tierras, sino hasta logrando unir a sus descendientes con otras familias, reyes, o todo aquel que pudiera aportar más influencia a su, ya de por sí, notable lugar en cuanto a las casas reales de Europa.

Entendía, por más que le doliera el reclamo de Suiza, pues, la opresión a la que se vio sometido con las constantes intervenciones de los Habsburgo en sus territorios, y con su soberanía (aun, a pesar, de que todavía no era una nación unificada como tal); era natural que su amigo, el único que le fue incondicional a pesar de sus derrotas, le odiara, que decidiera romper sus lazos.

Basch, naturalmente, le responsabilizó de los eventos acaecidos, de todas sus batallas y guerras entre ellos, tras el comienzo de su distanciamiento. Por eso, le parecía irracional de su parte haber esperado más respuestas antes, y después, de aquella carta que iba cargada con todo el dolor de su amigo, con todo el resentimiento; con el amor que atormentaba al suizo por su posición, aunque ninguno de ellos era consciente de eso.

¿Por qué esperaba aún que alguien tocara la puerta de su habitación con una carta en sus manos? Fue necio al querer responder aquellas cartas, incluso esa... pero sus reyes se encargaron de prohibírselo, de dejar claro que aquello era algo reprobable, _inadmisible_.

Era evidente ese giro en su vida, el perder a Basch fue algo que simplemente se negó a aceptar mucho tiempo. Desde la batalla de Morgarten, siglos antes, donde un grupo de campesinos logró unirse y vencer a un regente (especialmente a alguien de los Habsburgo), el sentimiento de traición del suizo comenzó a germinar de manera profunda.

¿Cómo podía culparle? Él mismo ocultó las intenciones de sus señores feudales de intentar ahogar la inconformidad de la confederación; que los Habsburgo siguieran metiéndose en sus asuntos, controlando de un u otra forma tierras que deseaban moverse bajo su propia gente. Con esa batalla se marcó la ruptura de Suiza con el Sacro Imperio Romano, y con él.

Era todavía difícil de comprender como Basch le perdonó, como aún le contestó algunas cartas (por supuesto, Roderich desconocía en absoluto su lugar en la vida de su amigo). Pero, era innegable el daño irreparable que se suscitó con las consecuencias de la Guerra de Zúrich.

Suponía Roderich, pues, que por la turbulenta relación con la confederación y la hostilidad disimulada de sus vecinos contra el legado de los Habsburgo, que sus reyes descubrieron los matrimonios y uniones políticas como la mejor forma de fortalecer un imperio.

—La tensión con la confederación está volviéndose un tema de prioridad —le dijo España un día, luciendo preocupado a pesar de la facilidad con que le sonrió—. Me temo que pronto se tomaran medidas.

Roderich miró sobre su taza de té a su esposo, (todavía le era extraño llamarlo así), y sopesó las cada vez más frecuentes disputas entre los nobles de las tierras al otro lado de los Alpes.

—El rey ya lo tiene en cuenta, es por demás innecesario ser redundante con el tema —contestó cerrando brevemente los ojos, al tomar un pequeño trago de su infusión, no dándole la cortesía a Antonio de decir algo más—. Luego podemos discutir, si tienes una estrategia en mente.

A veces, Roderich se daba cuenta con horror en la forma en que su carácter, el mismo, cambió; pensó, con tristeza, que era como su coraza para soportar la difícil, y muchas veces, infeliz tarea de ser una nación. Había aprendido a esconder su verdadero ser, aquella dulzura, en un lugar que él mismo estaba olvidando cómo alcanzar. ¡Que así sea! Pensaba, ¿De qué le servía conservar esa parte débil y vulnerable de su ser? Aún si, en vez de ser únicamente un fragmento de su ser, era, más bien, su esencia; lo que realmente lo componía a él, no como nación, sino como humano. Muchas veces, aún sentía el miedo de la incertidumbre de su futuro.

Antonio le sonreía con misterio, como si viera algo, un poco, de lo que Roderich había decidido dejar en el olvido dentro de sí mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, discutiré con mi rey —respondió riendo un poco para la sorpresa de Austria ante su amable respuesta, éste se sonrojó cuando España le tomó su mano con íntima atención—. Solo confía en mí, como yo confío en tu juicio objetivo, ¿Qué te parece?

Lo único que no parecía cambiar, es cuánto, aunque fuera inconscientemente, aún extrañaba a Basch, mirando siempre hacia los Alpes. Y como una necedad que se niega a morir, como ese anhelo de ver aquellos ojos verdes otra vez, él se sienta en las noches, escribe una carta más que terminará quemando sin lágrima alguna, pues es incapaz de llorar ( se ha forzado a olvidar como hacerlo).

Por supuesto, esa costumbre es un secreto que logra mantener oculto a todos, especialmente a España. A veces, incluso, hasta buscando alguna bodega oscura en el castillo para sacar de su mente lo que aqueja a su alma.

Habían épocas en que Antonio insistiría en quedarse con él, en compartir su cama; él, sumamente culpable por el remordimiento de traicionar viejos sentimientos, y mentir a quien le miraba con todo el sincero cariño que nadie (más que Basch) le dedicó; intentaba hacer prevalecer con dificultad sobre aquello que atesoraba sin dejarse morir.

Quería a España, por supuesto; pero sería del todo cruel si afirmaba que ese sentimiento era igual de honesto, de profundo, como la unión que cultivó al lado de Suiza.

—Me gustaría poder encontrar la forma en que puedas mejorar tu vista, creo que hay algunos avances en oriente —comentó una noche Antonio con honesta devoción, y nuevamente, él se sentía como el más vil.

No pudo evitar más que acurrucarse contra la calidez que España le ofrecía.

Mientras Suiza buscaba caminar por sí mismo, él reforzó lazos con el Sacro Imperio Romano, y se unió a España; y, años después, le presentarían muchas más uniones, aunque una de las más importantes, junto con la nación ibérica, sería la de aquella nación llamada Hungría.


	13. As time goes, bury my love

Para él, a veces, le parecía incomprensible la insistencia, el esfuerzo, que ponía en cada década, en cada pensamiento negativo, en cada rechazo a sus más preciosas memorias. Le era a veces increíble notar la desesperación con que intentaba poner una barrera entre él y Austria, a quien conoció siglos y siglos atrás al otro lado de los Alpes.

También le resultaba ajeno a su lógica, por más que sintiera ahogarse en añoranzas que no hacían más que traerle amargura; porque aún buscaba inconscientemente escuchar de Roderich, y mucho menos quería ser conocedor de la razones tras el origen de su constante dolor a todas las daciones, a todas las uniones, de Austria.

O quizás sí lo entendía, pero dejaría en la soledad sus más ingenuas emociones, por más que tuviera que tragarse su dolor cada día; con cada recuerdo.

Vio como un testigo renuente, incapaz de ser voluntario a dejar ver su dolor, cómo Austria se unía a otras naciones. Observó cómo, aun teniendo esos ojos de un chiquillo noble, fue a aliarse con España frente a todo el mundo.

Sus reyes le pidieron ir al matrimonio de Austria y el imperio Español en una forma de mostrar diplomacia. Basch se negó sin dar sus razones.

No fue difícil ver los indicios del derrumbe de la primera unión de Roderich. La noticia de su separación se esparció como pólvora incendiada por el continente. Él, por alguna razón sintió alivio. Las causas, muy probablemente políticas; ¿Sentimentales? Suiza no quería saberlas.

De esa unión, Austria cambió, se volvió más orgulloso, más digno; más diestro en torcer las palabras a su favor si la espada no le era una compañera ventajosa. Pronto, supieron de las consecuencias de la separación y la expansión territorial de esas naciones que ahora iban por caminos distintos. España tomó territorios del sur de la península donde se encontraba el reino de Roma ; y Austria tomó bajo su cargo el territorio el Reino de Piamonte.

Basch no se sorprendió de escuchar los posteriores matrimonios y alianzas de Roderich. Como lo fue esa extraña relación con Francia, o las uniones con Alemania previas a las más terribles guerras; no obstante, una de sus tantas uniones sería la más dolorosa para Basch.

Suiza buscó olvidarlo y que fueran extraños. La Guerra de Suabia ayudó a que la distancia entre ellos se volviera impenetrable, pues había logrado finalmente declarar su absoluta independencia frente a todas las naciones existentes.

Fue fácil que su rencor y sentimiento de traición crecieran, como si Roderich lo hubiera utilizado y esos siglos en que solo se tenían el uno para el otro no significaran nada. Fue ridículamente sencillo que su tristeza y todas sus emociones se arremolinaran en una tortura que logró enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser; un caos que se alzó cuando escuchó de la aparición de Hungría en la vida de quien fuera su más preciada persona.

Pronto, en su puerta, fue entregada la invitación del matrimonio de Hungría, de quien se sorprendía escuchar que en realidad era una nación que había nacido siendo mujer.

Con eso, se generó la unión más significativa para Austria. Un matrimonio que daría pie al nacimiento del Imperio Austro-Húngaro.

Basch rompió la invitación de la boda que fue entregada por su jefe en manos, desafiando por primera vez de manera tan impulsiva una orden. Sus mandatarios fueron al evento. Él por supuesto, no fue.

Roderich no tenía lugar en su vida, y él tampoco, (ya no), lo tendría en la suya.

* * *

Quiso aferrarse al único que se mostró dispuesto, feliz, de amarle (o al menos profesar algo cercano a eso). No fue justo para España, aunque no quiso pensar en los fines egoístas de aceptar las intenciones del ibérico con él al pasar las décadas.

Le aterraba verse solo nuevamente. Le dolía pensarse nuevamente objeto del desprecio de otro más que ganó sus afectos, aunque no fuera de la misma noble y desinteresada manera con la que se apegó a Suiza.

Pensó, tal vez, que su primera unión sería lo suficientemente duradera para no temer nuevamente a la soledad. Por desgracia, al caer sus alianzas, Roderich tuvo el error, (y el miedo), de anteponer las voluntades de España que intentó rescatar sus lazos; el austriaco no hizo más que mirar en silencio las intervenciones de su todavía esposo ante sus reyes, quien no hicieron atisbo de considerar una unión que además de dejar de ser beneficiosa, comenzaba a perjudicarles políticamente.

Como hizo otras veces, miró hacia el frente, ocultó sus emociones, y resistió las ganas de decir las verdades que sucumbían a su ensayada coraza. Lamentaba terriblemente ver a Antonio tan desesperado por mantener a flote su alianza, su matrimonio; pero nada permaneció.

Roderich no pudo más que sentir un nudo en su garganta cuando los ojos verdes de Antonio le miraron esperando un apoyo del que se vio incapaz pronunciar. ¿Así habría sido con Basch? ¿Por eso le odió tanto? Se temía que sí, que esa misma escena, que esa mirada herida y sorprendida de verse a la deriva, no le era una expresión extraña.

—¿Por qué guardáis silencio? ¿Es que no tenéis ni una queja que decir? —Reclamó España una tarde, tras otra tensa reunión con los reyes de ambos—. ¿Qué vos estáis enojado conmigo para no verme siquiera? ¡Y yo no dudé ni una vez en socorreros! —gritó temblando de frustración cuando se inclinó sobre Roderich, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes de su cuarto.

—Mis reyes han estado considerando que... —intentó decir Roderich.

—¡Tus reyes! ¡Tus reyes! —Perdió la paciencia España, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Y...vos? ¿Qué pensáis vos? —preguntó el ibérico, dejando caer sus puños a sus costados, fijando sus ojos tristes en los, en apariencia, indemnes del austriaco—. ¿No pensáis ni un poco en nosotros?

Roderich sintió temblar sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo, pero apretó sus puños con fuerza para ignorar la sensación de sus ojos humedecerse. Quería a Antonio, le agradecía muchas cosas, pero...pero no se hallaba tan dispuesto a sacrificar, a desafiar el orden al que veía obligado a obedecer como hizo tantas veces, demasiadas veces por Basch.

—Estás siendo muy emocional —fue su respuesta, y la forma en que se tragó su remordimiento, su terror a verse solo.

Antonio no se merecía eso. Pero sus labios le pesaban, le paralizaba la sola idea de mostrarse débil, de ser frágil otra vez, y ahora no había nadie esperando a su rescate, dispuesto a cargarle en la espalda hasta que dejara de sentir sus penas.

Esta vez, tenía que asumir sus culpas, y sus miedos, solo.

—Es el resultado lógico de una unión entre naciones: de una unión por poder —explicó Austria, sin creer en sus mismas palabras, aunque cargaran con una cruel verdad; aunque parecieran apuñalar a España que le miró incrédulo ante su actitud impersonal.

—Entiendo —dijo con amargura el ibérico, quien salió de la habitación en un pesado silencio.

Después de eso, Antonio no volvió al palacio a visitarlo, tampoco él fue a pasar esas noches que tanto consuelo le trajeron entre los brazos de quien se estaba convirtiendo ahora en un extraño. A lo mucho volvieron a verse para dividir sus territorios en el mediterráneo.

Austria se quedó con lo fuera el reino de Venecia, la parte Norte de Italia.

La unión se rompió poco después.


	14. Tiny and faded hopes

Basch encontró la mejor forma de proteger a su gente (de protegerse a él mismo): aislarse de otras naciones. Sus anhelos, (su amor), y la devoción que aún cargaba consigo, no hacía más que hacerle daño.

La soledad era su refugio. Se hizo fuerte, lo suficientemente independiente y fiero para no necesitar a nadie; para alejar a otros los que desearan acercarse, a cualquiera que deseara mostrarle una amistad; aun cargaba el anhelo, el conflicto de alguien que todavía ocupaba su existencia sin necesidad de estar cerca de él. Ya había sufrido suficiente, no dejaría que volviera a pasar (no se permitiría ser lastimado al punto de sentir su dolor regresar cada vez que recordaba).

Aunque existieron ocasiones en que se sentía un estúpido guiado por la nostalgia siguiendo el impulso de saber qué sucedía al otro lado de los Alpes. (como ese niño que se permitió mostrar ternura a quien lo traicionó),

Se permitiría ser débil sin querer notarlo. Culpaba a la costumbre, fingía que esos deseos de saber de Austria, de querer que estuviera bien, que alguien lo protegiera...no importaban. Sería tremendamente frustrante e ilógico en un futuro como cedió a hacer favores a naciones en guerra con tal de poder ver un poco al otro lado de los Alpes.

No obstante, los siglos en que no se volvieron a ver ni una vez fueron los que dominaron. Basch decidió que era lo mejor para su nación; para él mismo, (por más que se preguntara por el bienestar de Roderich, por más que inconscientemente todavía buscara aferrarse a él); ¿estaría alguien al lado de su viejo amigo? ¿Tendría quien lo cure y consuele? _¿Tendría...?_

Su mente se volvía su peor enemigo, siempre encontrando la manera de hacer resurgir cosas que él juraba, ya estaban olvidadas en el pasado. ¡Cuánto se detestaba por dejar que Roderich aún ocupara un lugar en su mente!

Aun así, de vez en cuando, sentía la necesidad de ir a verlo; de comprobar que, en efecto, Austria no tuviera que verse envuelto en soledad; que sus bonitos ojos violetas se vieran serenos, limpios, cándidos, como todas las veces que le sonrió.

Basch, como en otras ocasiones, se ahogó en obligaciones hasta que el cansancio le hizo dormir una noche sin sueños, sin recuerdos.

* * *

Cuando su alianza se disolvió, Antonio se despidió de él con una mirada resentida, que Austria sabía, tenía toda razón de ser. Cuanto le entregó aquella nación con la que efectuó su primera unión, ¿Y él? ¿Acaso intentó darle siquiera un poco de correspondencia honesta, a cambio de todo lo que se le entregó? La respuesta la sabía, y aun así, como había aprendido, enfrentó las consecuencias con porte digno.

Cuando todo cayó y se encontró más solo, más acongojado, ahora cargando dos separaciones, buscó algunas de las pocas cartas que guardó en algún resquicio de su alcoba que él sabía nadie más podía ver. Al menos cuando tuvo la oportunidad una vez murió Maximiliano.

Vio cada una de las misivas, unas cuantas de centenares que escribió para Basch, y recordó ese deseo que se negaba a morir de enviarlas. ¿Qué caso tenía? Puesto que ese a quien aún extrañaba de manera tan constante, le había dejado claro cuánto lo odiaba.

Y así, cansado del pesar que anhelar, que amar le representaba, intentó acercarse a la chimenea de intrincada estructura que existía en su cuarto. Tomó el fajo de cartas; se acercó al fuego con manos temblorosas.

Solo debía soltarlas, estaba tan cansado de sentirse solo, de sentirse incluso utilizado por quienes guiaban el destino de él como nación.

Nada más debía estirar sus manos, y...

_¡No podía! ¡No...!_

Apretó las cartas contras su pecho, y agachando su cabeza permitió que sus manos pasaran por su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas de manera desordenada, manchando sus gafas; ese objeto novedoso que al fin le permitía ver con claridad.

Como le hubiera gustado que ese invento llegara a él siglos antes, para poder apreciar con claridad esos ojos verdes, esas sonrisas de Basch; que le gustaba pensar, nada más le regalaba a él. ¿Cuántas veces le prometió el suizo que buscaría cómo curarle? Fueron las suficientes para que Austria pudiera perder la cuenta de esos juramentos llenos de ternura, de sinceridad.

¿Cómo es que Basch le perdonó todos los errores con que, sin duda, debieron irse esas misivas? Pensó Roderich con una sonrisa.

Se compuso como pudo al escuchar un par de golpes en su puerta, corrió a ocultar las cartas en el mismo lugar de donde las sacó. Decidió, como una promesa imprevista, que se esforzaría en olvidarse de la existencia de esas palabras.

Su regente entró cuando Austria por fin pudo responderle. Si el mandatario notó su estado, o pudo interpretarlo, este no dijo nada.

A pesar de haber sido poco tiempo transcurrido de la ruptura entre España y él, su rey ya irrumpía hablándole de algunos tratos con el reino de Francia, como otras naciones. No había tiempo para lamentarse, al menos no para él, nunca para seres como ellos.

Se encontraría con Suiza una vez más gracias a las muchas uniones que los Habsburgo sembraban por todo reino y nación que se mostrara amistoso con ellos. Austria rememoraba esos fugaces encuentros con una puñalada dolorosa, donde mostraba lo excelente que mantenía sus fachadas, con su altivez practica; en fingir cuan independiente, cuan innecesario era que alguien le cuidara.

Sin embargo, debía hacerse cargo de su destino, la única forma de no asfixiarse en dudas sobre cada paso que daba como nación. Es quizás, por esa habilidad aprendida a no fijarse en el sufrimiento propio, o ajeno, que no se dio cuenta cuánto hizo sufrir a España posteriormente con la facilidad que sus reyes tenían de unirlo, y él de acceder a esos acuerdos.

Antonio le dijo que olvidaría cualquier recuerdo que compartió con él, Austria le escuchó con rostro sereno, y pesada tristeza ahogando sus palabras.

Roderich aún deseaba volver al pasado, ir a donde _él_. Y por eso es que, cada día, él mismo cuidaba de un pequeño jardín que hizo con el fin de poder volcar un poco de sus más preciadas memorias, una manera de conservar sus promesas a Basch, aunque las hubiese roto muchas veces.

No pudo deshacerse de esas cartas; ni de esa eterna parcela de edelweiss.


	15. Those who wield power and love

Austria continuó con su rutina; siguió actuando según los requerimientos y deseos de sus reyes, del que rigiera su destino en turno. Quizás lo más difícil, era a veces lo asfixiante que podía ser el silencio (la soledad).

Poco supo de España posterior a su separación, aunque ahora tenía otros asuntos que le ocupaban su mente; y al parecer, se sentía algo aturdido, lo suficiente, para siquiera querer anhelar otras cosas más ingenuas, o intentar pedir disculpas por el dolor causado a la nación ibérica.

Con el pequeño Reino mediterráneo bajo su cuidado (que le sorprendía fuese uno de los herederos de Roma), y alguna que otra alianza breve que se cruzó en su camino, como fue una tensa unión con Francia, Austria tenía suficiente para no pensar en nimiedades (en cosas que sus reyes tantas veces le reclamaron por _no ser importantes..._ ).

Con Feliciano, el pequeño Veneciano, bajo su regencia, fue cuando otra etapa comenzó, un acercamiento con su nación vecina, Hungría, con quien las relaciones en las últimas décadas habían sido buenas, aunque no muy directas, así que poco convivió con la personificación del territorio con raíces eslavas.

A lo mejor fue lo aislado y vulnerable que se sentía la forma en que rápidamente cedió a cualquier unión que le ofrecieran.

No tuvo razones particulares para negar otra alianza más, el inicio de un nuevo imperio cuando sus reyes le hablaron de sus planes. De cualquier forma, las opiniones de ellos poco importaban para las intenciones de sus gobernantes, ¿Qué importaba las llagas y sufrimientos que tuvieran que cargar? Esa pregunta la confirmó en cuanto conoció a Hungría.

—¿ _Ella_? —cuestionó Roderich algo confundido, pensando en haber escuchado mal—. ¿Hungría es una doncella? Pero, por lo que había mencionado Prusia, indicaba lo contrario —se atrevió a decir la nación a sus reyes, alzando la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su regente, olvidando la perfecta etiqueta de su cuidada reverencia.

—Puedes ponerte de pie, Österreich —ordenó con voz calma el monarca—. Entiendo tu confusión, pocas naciones son mujeres de nacimiento, seguramente se trató con suma discreción hasta ahora. Sin embargo, esto es conveniente para su próxima unión.

Austria sintió un poco de disgusto ante la aprobación implícita de la naturaleza biológica de Hungría (aunque suponía, que ninguna unión con una nación masculina había sido visto con agrado por ninguno de sus gobernantes).

Ahí comenzaron visitas frecuentes de ambas partes. Al principio, Elizabeta (nombre por el que la presentaron en su primer acercamiento directo), con ricos vestidos, y una expresión de absoluta amargura, fue como lo recibió cuando presentaron la propuesta de su futura unión y matrimonio. Se mostró tosca con él, y claramente desacostumbrada con sus ropas.

La mujer le dirigía miradas llenas de resentimiento que hacía brillar con intensidad sus ojos verdes. Austria sintió una comprensión natural ante ese comportamiento, incluso se identificó con él recordando su normal aprehensión con cada una de sus alianzas (¿Cómo olvidar su terror ante su primer matrimonio?).

Poco podían hacer ellos ante la decisión tomada. Sin tantas preparaciones previas, su matrimonio se organiza con una rapidez y certeza pasmosa por parte de sus gobernantes.

Extrañamente, cuando ambos comienzan a convivir y compartir un poco de sí mismos, logran formar una amistad, un lazo que pudo profundizar después. Era tan inusual que en una unión entre dos naciones pudiera haber un cariño desinteresado, uno que le recordaba al que le profesó Antonio, o alguien más en años más nobles, preciosos.

Hungría encontró conmovedor la forma en que él poco distinguía su trato con ella por ser mujer. La trataba como una igual, incluso elogiando su fuerza, como sus triunfos en batalla de los que él mismo había sido víctima. También fue una sorpresa grata ver como Veneciano y ella encontraron fácil desarrollar un cariño mutuo.

—¿Quieres ayudarnos al Señor Austria y a mí con el postre de hoy? —ofrecía Hungría con frecuencia, luciendo bastante feliz de que los tres pasaran tiempo juntos. No era raro ver la especial ternura que la eslava mostraba a Veneciano.

Hungría también comenzó a admirar las cosas que iba descubriendo en Austria. La amistad fue un resultado bien recibido por sus reyes, y por ellos mismos. Aunque, cabe decir, no es que su relación estuviera libre de discrepancias, problemas, que en el momento poco afectación tuvieron, aunque, como todo, a veces toman unas décadas para que esas dificultades vuelvan, convirtiéndose en algo doloroso.

—¡No escuchaste mi opinión en nuestra última reunión! Poco hiciste tampoco para que me escucharan nuestros reyes —reclamó Elizabeta, con la frustración oscureciendo sus bonitos ojos—. ¡Pudiste haber intervenido para que me escucharan!

Austria se sentía terrible con lo ofendida que estaba Hungría. Y tenía razón de su rabia: él, siempre guardando las apariencias perfectas, no dijo nada ante el normal comportamiento que tenían sus reyes con Elizabeta; y es que podía ser una nación, pero era una mujer para ellos al final.

Así que muchas de las opiniones que ella llegaba a comentar poco se tomaban en cuenta, y llegaban a ser discutida cuando Elizabeta mostraba su imperioso carácter para no dejar que la ignoraran. Roderich la admiraba, en su fuerza e inteligencia: y no obstante, su naturaleza le empujaba a seguir los dogmas sociales en los que había sido educado según la época.

Mucha de la fuerza de las decisiones recayó en Austria, no sólo por la naturaleza de Hungría, sino por la creciente influencia política que tenía la nación germana en su imperio unificado. Fueron incontables las ocasiones en que el germano quiso decirle a su esposa que no eran designios decididos por él, que nada de en cómo iban determinando sus roles dependían de su influencia, pues todo era decidido finalmente por sus regentes.

—Tendrías que ser mucho más firme si tienes que decir algo, Roderich —le decía a veces disgustada Hungría, mostrándose a veces inconforme de la débil voluntad que sentía en Austria.

Y a pesar de todo, de alguna forma, mantuvieron el imperio; conservaron su cariño en las décadas que estuvieron juntos. Roderich agradeció discretamente la compañía de la húngara: era como si fuera su familia, una amiga constante.

Esas cosas, tristemente, también le recordaban a aquel que vivía al otro lado de los Alpes; ¿pensaría Suiza en él?

De una u otra forma, siempre negó que nadie más que él cuidara su jardín, ese pequeño rincón lleno de flores de nieve.


End file.
